Cursed
by Rosetorn22
Summary: After the Pharaoh moves on everything changes... Yugi changes... and for good reason. Yugi starts to have dreams... dreams of HIS past life. Not to mention everyone around him starts to disappear. Yugi travels to Egypt to figure out how to undo the ancient Pharaohs curse that is on his soul... why is he cursed well you're just going to have to read it and find out wont you.
1. prologue

_**Rose: Alright guys this is just something that came to me its going to be a mix of the yu-gi-oh story the ancient Egypt story and the real story of the boy Pharaoh Tut which is who Atemu is obviously molded after. Of course not all of it will be completely correct just like the other but im still working on this idea I just wanted to put out the prologue to see what people thought of this idea.**_

_**Ok this takes place after the Pharaoh has moved on and all that fun stuff happened oh and ill explain how ive changed Yugis past around abit too. Plus I believe that im going to make it one- sided love on Atemu's side he'll like Yugi but Yugi wont like him. That's where im headed anyway. Your opinions through your reviews could change this though, also there will be a number of different relationships through this story, but I promise that the end result will be what you all want!**_

_**Atemu: That was a LONG introduction.**_

_**Rose: -deadpins- Just do you're job…**_

_**Atemu: Meow –makes cat claws in the air- Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh, or the toons just this idea.**_

Cursed: Prologue START!

The rain… it's pouring… it's crying for him…why… because he can't cry he has cried enough in his life. Yugi Motou is standing in a graveyard looking at tombstone. This was the last person the very last person that he would ever care about. He swore it... every time…. Every damn time he ever tries to care for someone this happens. They are cruelly taken away from him. He laughs hollowly, he had almost forgotten how this felt… how Ra damn painful it could be.

As a child he didn't understand why everyone had to disappear….

Ignorance IS bliss.

He chuckles darkly again; he wants to cry. He wants to let it all go but he can't and he won't. Now that he knows the truth.

Yugi kneels down to the stone and places the flowers that he had been holding on to the small platform. He then took a water bottle out of his bag, that was slung over his shoulder. He opened the top and poured the water over the grave.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered to someone who, he knew, could never hear him… not anymore.

This was the last of his family and his friends. After the Pharaoh pasted on Yugi realized how much the others were expecting him to be like **him**… to be like his _Yami._ But he wasn't…

Yugi wasn't Atemu, and they did not share a damn soul!

Yugi was just unfortunate. Yugi now cringed at the idea of being near him instead of the innocent enthusiasm that he once had. And now stood up from the grave and smiled sourly down at it. He had no more reasons to stay here.

Yugi was now 25 years in the past six years since the Pharaoh left everything changed especially Yugi. He began changing when he started to have his dreams, dreams about HIS past life.

This is how Yugi discovered that he was not Yami and Yami was not him. Yugi had also gained his degree in history and archeology and was well known for his papers on ancient Egypt. He had also been on a few sponsored digs were he made some significant discoveries. But that was only thanks to his new found memories about the past.

Ironically the past will be discussed in the future. Right now it was time for Yugi to leave, to leave Domino City where so many…. _happy_ memories had been made for a brief time in his 25 years of life. He still had plenty of life to live and he wasn't going to spend here.

He walks away from the grave and out the entrance of the graveyard. He waits beside the road for one of his last… _old friends_ to pick him up.

A red car comes around the curve and stops in front of him. Anzu opens the door and smiles weakly at him Yugi just nods and gets in.

Why isn't Anzu in New York you ask? well… it's quite funny really, Yugi smirks as he remembers.

It was one of the first incidents where his life started to turn for the worst. Anzu and him had been walking down the stairs of the museum from another Egypt exhibit just after class had let out. She was just about to go overseas.

This part is simple, she fell. There was only two steps left but she fell and broke her leg. How... they still have no idea. It should have just been a scratch but it wasn't. That was beginning... and people's luck around Yugi Motou soon became public knowledge.

As they drove they went past the Kame Game shop with a for sale sigh on the door, a year ago Yugi would have cared but not now it had been a year since his grandfather had died. Yugi had followed in his footsteps and became an Egyptologist. He was happy that he got to see his grandfathers proud face before he died at least one person died in contempt.

Next they pasted Honda's house where he was playing with three kids in the playground. Honda looked well into his 30's now, life had been hard for him since his sister died and he took custody of his nephews and niece. But none of this matter. Yugi decided long ago that he wasn't coming back.

Jou was now gone, the one person that stood beside him matter how distant Yugi had become to him. No matter how many bad things happened to him because he chose to stay near Yugi he could still hear their argument that day. The day before Jou died….

_Flashback: _

'_Yug, what's your problem man,' Jou stomps after a retreating Yugi._

'_I don't want to talk about it,' Yugi mumbles. Jou grabs Yugi's shoulder and yanks him back to him._

'_Say that to my face Yugi you've been acting weird for years now and I deserve an answer,' Jou looks into Yugi amethyst eyes, they were cold but had a lingering sadness in them._

'_I can't…' Yugi says slowly looking away. Jou scoffs at him and releases him._

'_What are you still crying about? The Pharaoh Yugi?' he says more than asks in a half cruel and half teasing voice , "he's in a better place now Yugi you don't have to be so sad th-'_

'_SHUT UP,' Yugi yells at him and Jou looks taken back as Yugi fist connected with his stomach, 'what the hell do you know?' Yugi whispered looking down at the ground he then inhaled looking right into Jou's eyes his fury barely controled._

_ No more sadness no more kindness in them. 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW.' He yelled at him this time. Yugi turned his back to Jou. 'you wouldn't understand ,so just leave me alone.' Yugi didn't see Jou reach out a silent hand to him then draw it back to him letting it fall to his side in a fist. Jou bit his lip as he turned away from Yugi. _

_END Flashback~_

The next morning, only three days prior to Yugi's leaving, Jou was hit by a car coming to see even heard the stretching of the tires and screams of nearby people as Jou's body flew over the car and landed lifeless on the street. This event only proved Yugi right.

Thinking of this Yugi put his head in his hands as he waited for his plane. '_There has to be away to stop this… this cycle I can't live like this. I don't want too,'_ he thought hysterically. Hell he couldn't even cry at his own best friends funeral. The airline announcements rang in his ears.

FLIGHT 207 DELTA TO LONDON, ENGLAND NOW BOARDING AT GATE 17 I REPEAT-

Yugi now tuned her out after giving him his instructions he lifted himself from his seat and walked towards his boarding gate. He need help if was going to do this right. The only other people that could help him were the other millennium holders. He had figured that one out quite quickly when Ryou had come to visit him. Nothing would happen to Ryou or Marik when he was with them for a long period of time. Yugi, even now, after all he had been through was willing to call his old enemies his friends. That and Ryou had become an Egyptologists aswell like him. He remembered that he said something about truly putting that tomb robber, Bakura, to rest. Yugi didn't know why he even bothered Ryou didn't have a reason like he did.

Oh, that's right we haven't told you yet, about Yugi's condition that he was only briefly spared from once the millennium puzzle was given to him until the Pharaoh was then granted his rest….

You see when Yugi was still a child his parents did nothing but argue his mother was too stuck up and all about having that pretty family image while his father was too busy getting wasted. One night their arguments went too far and ended with his mother's life. His father then killed himself saying something about how that can't kill a dead man. Yugi at only 2 years old was an orphan until his grandfather came back from Egypt to find his son dead and his grandson in an orphanage.

However Yugi's grandfather came all to late Yugi was already branded a '_cursed' _child. Anyone who adopted, or even foster 'little' Yugi either died, disappeared, or strange things would happen to them and not good things.

One time when Yugi was returned to the orphanage it mysteriously caught fire and atleast ten people died. The two workers that would watch over Yugi's wing of the building and the eight other kids that shared the floor with him all died… everyone died except for Yugi. But once his grandfather came to get him and gave him the puzzle it all mostly stopped.. except for the bulling, of course but Yugi could deal with that at least no one was dying… yet.

Yugi had boarded the plane and sat at his window set thinking of what he needed to do. What he had to do to get rid of the 'pharaohs curse'? As the plane took off to deliver Yugi to England a young man about his age shoots out of bed sweating heavily holding his head.

Scenechange:

'Why…' he breathes exasperated, 'why do I keep having these dreams.' He holds his head as his body shakes. 'why does he hate me… Heba.\? why do you hate me when I all ever did was love you?' The man lays back down in his bed panting. His name is… Atemu.

**END PROLOGUE**

Rose: Alright peeps you know what to do, review, review, review. I'm going through this story and reediting it. So hopefully it's alittle better, because hopefully I will now longer be bored with it-

Atemu: Damn straight, this is your oldest story, it needs to be finished.

Rose: Keep up that attitude, you will defiantly not be 'getting lucky' in this story… -glaring contests starts now.-

Yugi: -pushes between the two- Please Review, we would all really appreciate it. –smiles-

Happy readings,

-Rose


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_**Rose: Hey guys its chapter time! I'm that got some reviews… however since this has been viewed what was it now… 116 times it's kind of sad that I've only gotten 2 reviews so far… but eh, I'm just happy that you guys are reading, but please review I really like talking with you guys.**_

_**Atemu: -opens mouths then shuts it- I have nothing to say to that.**_

_**Marik: Cause it's true, now be good Pharaoh and do your job.**_

_**Atemu: -glares at Marik- Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the toons just this idea.**_

**Chapter Start: **

Atemu tossed and turned in his sleep gripping the blood red sheets under his hands. "Heba, please no… why… why… WHY' he shot up into a sitting on his bed panting. He looked around franticly for someone who wasn't there. He let out the breath he was holding once he knew that no one was in the room with him.

He held his head in his hands. These dreams of his…no these were memories he soon came to realize. It all started about six years ago when he was 21. **(yes this makes him 27 and that means that im making Yugi 19 when 'Yami' passed. So Atemu is two years older then Yugi, making Yugi 25 now.)** He didn't know why he started having these dreams he was mesmerized and terrified of them at the same time. He wiped the sweat of his forehead and shakily stood up from his bed, he recollected his thoughts on his previous dream.

_Dream:_

_He was decked out in all his jewels and wearing the finest silks in all of Egypt. He was young and neglecting his duties he was… looking for someone. As he reached the -scribes' quarters he smirked as the object of his affections opens the door and walks out. Heba was his name, the pharaoh Atemu approached his childhood friend as Heba was sorting through some scrolls. Atemu wrapped his arms around his waist and Heba gave out a squeak and dropped everything._

"_Atemu!" the boy hissed pushing the pharaoh off of him. _

"_Hey!" he said bouncing back rubbing his stomach where Heba had elbowed him. "Is that anyway to treat your pharaoh?' Heba rolled his eyes at him and Atemu frowned. "What's wrong-"_

"_I thought that I told you stay AWAY from me Atemu," Heba picks up his scrolls and neatly rolls /them back up. _

"_I can see whomever I want," he started but Heba quickly turned to glare at him over his shoulders, "I AM the pharaoh after all." He had just finished digging his grave by the look Heba gave him. Heba turned back around and started to walk off. Atemu runs after him. "Heba," Heba turns the corner quickly to get away from him. "Hey wait-' Heba turned sharply around and glared the pharaoh straight in the eyes._

"_Atemu where's Malik?" he asks. Atemu stopped in his tracks clamping his mouth shut. _

"_I don't know who you are talking about," he says giving himself a regal air._

"_Malik my friend," Heba pauses to walk up to Atemu, "the little slave boy that I always talk to I haven't seen him for a few days and whenever I ask no one seems to know where he is." He pauses again to stare down his king. "What did you do?" Atemu wiggles under his gaze and mumbles something under his breathe. "what?" Heba leans in closer to hear._

"_I had him sold."_

"_WHAT! How could you do that he was my friend!"_

"_Honestly I think that he was bad influence on you."_

"_You… know… nothing!" Heba says through greeted teeth. Atemu looks at him curiously and smirks._

"_I can always bring him back," he circles Heba placing his hands on the smallers shoulders. "I am the Pharaoh afterall." _

_Heba rolls his eyes turns on his heel and walks off. Atemu is appaled, only Heba would dare show him such respect and since they were in private he was the only one who would ever get away with it. Why was Malik so important anyway, Heba had him, and he was the Pharaoh._

_"Why do care so much anyway? We've been friends for far longer than you and that…slave," Atemu's face twisted into one of disgust. _

"_My grandfather was your father's and is your advisor THAT does NOT make us friends Atemu," Heba says and silence settles between them. "I know you saw me and Malik that day." He says just above a whisper. _

_Before Atemu could say anything Heba turned around to face him with a red face. "I know you saw me kissing him… you knew I liked him and took him away!"_

_Atemu put his hands up surrender to appear innocent, "Heba a swear I didn't know. I-"_

"_LIAR," he was cut off. Heba stomps up to Atemu to getting in his face._

_ God Atemu just loved the balls this kid had…_

_"You're some mighty pharaoh oh… great one can't even control your own hormones!"_

_…and he hated it at the same time._

_"How many times to do I have to say this to you! I. Am. Not. Interested." Heba sounded out to him Atemu was opened his mouth but he was beaten to the punch. "__A__nd I never will be. Your ignorance is infuriating and your lack of loyalty towards blood is a whole another issue-'_

"_Don't you speak ill of my father," Atemu snaps._

'_You fathers ignorance is the same as yours! To be blinded by what YOU want to see then seeing the truth of what's actually going on around you. Your father could have stopped all the bloodshed and you…" Heba looks down to the millennium puzzle in disgust_

_The item hung loosely around Atemu's neck the leather that it was on landed it right in the middle of Atemu's chest. _

_"You should have never put that on," Heba said solemnly, " it will be the death of you and our home." Heba turned to leave._

_Atemu glares at Heba's back, but smirks when he gets a wicked idea. He folds his arms across his chest. "Well, you'll at least never see that little slave boy again," Heba froze, "I've made sure of that.' Heba swings around to look at Atemu in horror._

'_What did you do to him?'_

"_What any man would do when another touches something that is his," Heba grips his scrolls to chest his nails were are almost tarring them shreds._

" I _HATE YOU!" Heba yells and turns, running away. Atemu was completely shocked, he was doing what was best for Heba, why couldn't he understand that. Malik wasn't good for him at all, which is why he had to be removed._

_As much as Atemu wanted to keep his royal prosonna, his chest still hurt as he thought of Heba's harsh words…_

_I hate you…_

"_Heba… Heba wait,"the pharaoh runs after him. _

_-Dream ends-_

Atemu splashes his face with cold water the turns off the sink. He lets his hand grip the fabric of his shirt on top of his chest. "Why did his words hurt so much?" he thought. He grabbed a towel to dry his face. "As a pharaoh I should have had many people willing to share my bed why… why was this… this _Heba_ so different," he looks at himself in the mirror. His own red eyes pierced themselves in the mirror the skin encircling his eyes was deeply tanned and as he fully pulled the towel he got a good look at his spikey blonde hair. His bangs looked like lighting dolts all around his face and his hair went down to just below his shoulders. He cringed at himself in the mirror as his hair was stuck up every which-a-way, even as a reincarnation his appearance was still very important to him.

**AN: (yes I'm making Atemu/yami totally blond only Yugi/Heba has tri-colored hair oh and Marik and Bakura are going to look slightly different too cause again they are reincarnations also the fact that they always look like they should be bothers put bluntly; I don't like it. So yeah no incest in this story no one will ever mistake them for relatives in this story.)**

"What the hell?! You up yet sleeping beauty you need a princes kiss to come and wake you up," a voice boomed through Atemu's room.

He tosses the towel on the counter and walked towards the door. "Touch me and you'll be a dead man Marik," he says as he walks back into his room.

"Oooo… did I interrupt your personal grooming your majesty,"Marik comically bows to his _pharaoh. _Marik had dark violet eyes that were partially covered by his messily spiked black hair his deep tan really set off his eyes. **(relax ladies/dudes Malik and Ryou still look the same)** Marik snickered and pointed at his hair.

Atemu scoffed at him and started to undress out of his night cloths. 'Whoa, whoa, whoa, hey now? Are we that far along in our relationship," he walks up to Atemu swinging an arm over his shoulders.

Atemu glares at him from the side, as he is only half done unbuttoning his night shirt. Marik leans close to whisper in his ear. "Unless you want us to be." Next thing he knew Marik is sent flying out of Atemu's room. Bakura watches Mariks' body fly past him from the door into the wall on the other side of the hall. He claps his hands together as Marik sits up holding his nose, "Shit! Man that hurt!'

"Bravo such a touching performance," Bakura says and Marik glares up at his red headed friend.

"Fuck you asshole," Marik hisses and Bakura raises a brow at him.

"I told you to wake him up not have a make-out session with him," Bakura folds his arm infront of his chest and narrows his brown eyes at Marik.

"Pssh… you're just jealous."

"We. Did. Nothing." Atemu says slowly as he emerges from his room fully dressed.

"Damn that was fast," Marik jumps up to his feet and inspects Atemu. "How'd you do that so fast."

"You want to get punched again?" Atemu raises his fist and Marik backs up.

"Sooo…. Have another bad dream or just decided to look like a zombie today," Bakura asks turning to his friend.

Atemu puts his hand on his face and lets it slowly slide down. "Can we…please…not talk about this?" Bakura just shrugs and walks away with Marik following him.

Atemu sighs, "I really need to get these dreams under control," he thinks he hears his mother in the distance chattering away. "Not that anyone would notice if I disappeared." He stuffs his hands in his pockets and follows after his friends. As he leaves his mother rounds the corner a cellphone pressed to her ear.

"Of course, of course, yes ,yes I can assure that my son is more than an acceptable bachelor for your daughter we are the Sennen family, after all, decedents of the pharaoh and all." She giggles and flips her blonde hair behind one of her shoulders and lets her light brown eyes pierce the back of her sons head.

"We can't wait for the arrival of you daughter, Mizaki-san," giggles to herself….

_Scenechange:_

Yugi sighs as he gets off the plane, it wasn't a very comfortable sleep and he dreamed again as always. He lets out a long sigh as he remembers his last words to the pharaoh

_ 'I hate you'_

Yugi sighed again and rubbed the back of his sore neck. "He deserved it," he thought. "But after remembering what me and Malik did in my past life I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him the same way again." He now grabs his luggage off the conveyor belt and walks over to the exit.

Cold air hits him and the slight wind makes his blond bangs sway infront of his face. He walks to the edge of the sidewalk and scans his eyes over the cars, he sighs when he doesn't see Ryou's.

"Hey," Ryou says putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi almost jumps into traffic but Ryou tighten his grip on his shoulder just in time. His british accent was highlighted in his laugh.

"Ryou," Yugi whips around giving him a stern look, "you scared me half to death!" Ryou just shakes his head at Yugi.

"If there is one thing that those dreams of yours haven't helped you with, my friend, it would be your nerves," Ryou releases his shoulder and starts to walk off.

"It's not my fault that you're as silent as a ninja!" Yugi scoffs.

Ryou shrugs at his friend while smiling bitterly, "I guess I learned something from him after all."

"Hey, you were an apothecary in the palace, not the thief king. That makes a lot more sense anyway, you are far too kind of a person to be the reincarnation of a thief king and I know that he creped you out," Yugi says as he catches up to his friend. Ryou pulls out his car keys as they walk into the parking garage.

"He was ok once you looked past the psychopath part," Ryou said quietly. Yugi stopped and just stood there staring at his friend. Ryou stares back at him from beside his car, his eyes get a little larger to give him a more innocent look. "What? He wasn't' that bad…" Yugi just stares at him and Ryou twitches alittle. "…ok, maybe he was but it wasn't totally his fault." Yugi just shakes his head as he walks up to Ryou's car.

"Yeah guess so, aleast his head was never stuck so far up his ass he couldn't take a good look around to see what he or his subordinates were really doing," Yugi's voice starts to get louder and louder as he spoke.

"Whoa, calm down Yugi, and trust me Akefia(sp) could get a big head too," Ryou unlocks the trunk to his convertible so Yugi could put his bags in.

"I'm sorry Ryou. It's just that I've learned so much about Egypt, not only from my memories but, from school and work. Atemu's ignorance was the final crack in the ancient walls off Egypt his father destroyed countless statues of the gods and destroyed temples all because his chief wife Nefertiti and the second wife, who actually bore Atemu, died. But what really burns me up is that he just listened to the greed of his priests. Atemu didn't even realize what they were doing behind his back and then they used him as a sacrifice to seal away Zorc. His foolishness is what ended the Golden Age of the Pharaohs."

"Ok, you know your history to well," Ryou says starting up his car. Yugi closes his trunk and walks to the passenger's side of the car.

"Well you and I did live it aswell," Yugi hopped over the door and landed in the seat.

"Have you ever just tried to forget about it all and just enjoy your work," Ryou starts to back out of his parking spot.

"Ryou you can't just forget when it follows you around," Yugi says and Ryou hmms to himself. "Besides maybe the ancient temple in Amarna, that was never completed, will have some clues."

"If it was never completed how do you know that it will be any help?" Ryou asked. Thunder started booming in the distance. Ryou looks to the sky. "Really? Why does it always seem to rain when you are around?" Ryou presses the button for his top to start coming up to shield them from the coming rain.

"I don't know, maybe Ra is just trying to make me more depressed because I didn't give his _child _what he wanted," Yugi said mockingly as it started to sprinkle.

"Well if he did this to you in ancient Egypt I'm sure that everyone was happy to have rain all the time," Ryou teased. It was silent for a moment. "So, what about Amarna makes you want to go there?"

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know it's just a feeling. I feel - I feel like we've missed something, something important, there is all. Atemu's father Akhenaten moved the capital to there from Thebes for a reason."

"You were a scribe back then right? Shouldn't you know," Ryou asked as he made a left turn and it started pouring down harder.

Yugi shook his head, "Most of the memories that have are about Atemu so I don't remember much about the scribe stuff."

"For someone who is supposed to hate the guy aren't you a little obsessive with him," Ryou makes another left turn.

"I'm not obsessing with him," Yugi shouts defensively. Ryou winces and rubs his ear. "Sorry," Yugi says quietly. "Look you'd be a little obsessed too, if you were cursed by an ancient spell. Everyone I have ever loved or cared about has gotten hurt because of me Ryou." Yugi looked as if he was going to cry.

"They don't know that Yugi. You-"

"Ryou stop cause you know that that's not true! Everyone started to notice it after Yami left that's how I lost so many friends." Yugi hits his head on the passengers side window and stares sadly at the wet streets of London.

Ryou puts a hand on Yugi shoulder. " I'm truly sorry about Jou Yugi, he was my friend too."

"Look can we just change the subject."

"Ok, so what would you like for dinner?"

Yugi scoffs, "You know food always cheers me up Ryou, especially yours."They both start to laugh then.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ryou slams on the brakes as someone runs out in front of his car.

The brakes stretch as there;s a thump on the hood. Ryou and Yugi are slung forward with the immediate stop when they sit themselves up straight again they look at eachother terrified.

"oh no," Yugi jumps out of the car , Ryou quickly following. They ran to the front of the car were they find a women laying in front of Ryou's car unconscious. Yugi bent down and determines that she is still alive. Ryou looks around to see that they are alone.

_Why was she walking around in this weather away?_

"What are we going to do Ryou!"

Ryou inspected his car before looking a Yugi, then the woman.

Ryou bends down to her. "You are so lucky," Yugi gives Ryou a worried look. "Keep look out, make sure that no one sees me," he cuts Yugi off. He holds his hands over the womans body and they glow warmly.

"Ryou!" Yugi starts but Ryou gives him a stern look. He sighs standing up, looking out so no one saw Ryou's 'special ability'. Once Ryou was done he picked up the woman and sat her on stairway with an overhang to shield her from the rain.

He walks back over to Yugi and looks at the front of his car again.

"There's never a dull day with you, you know that?' Ryou says to Yugi as they get back into the car starting off again.

The woman lifts her head to stare at the car as they were leaving, taking a picture of the license plate number. She shakes her blue hair out as it had flattened against her face.

….

Nothing was said until they reached Ryou's house and they were inside.

"Ryou I-"

"Yugi you don't have to apologize to me. It's just a small car repair and the woman is ok. Now, just be happy that you were with me and not Malik." Ryou takes of his wet shoes and jacket then wrings out his shirt a little. "We should change before we get sick."

Yugi sighs as he follows Ryou in taking off his shoes as well. "Where is Malik," he asks looking around the empty apartment for his blond friend.

Ryou stopped his walk halfway up the stairs.

"Oh, he said that he would meet us in Egypt. Something about his clan members wanting him to finally succeed his father as the head of it all and so on. Malik isn't that detailed, you know that." Ryou started back up the stairs again.

Yugi walks to the base of the stairs "I thought that he and Isis were free from their duties since the millennium items were sealed away and the pharaoh finally moved on."

Ryou stops at the top of the stairs.

"Well, the clan wasn't completely underground Yugi, Malik is actually quite rich and his family owns the right to almost all the tombs of ancient Egypt that includes the valley of Kings in Luxor." Ryou continues up the stairs and goes to his room. Yugi follows.

"Oh, I see," Yugi stands in the door frame of Ryou's room door. Yugi turns away when Ryou takes his shirt off.

Ryou chuckles , "You know," he says as he tosses his shirt aside. "By the way you look at me sometime syou make me think that it was me you had the affair with back in the day and not Malik." Yugi turns the color of a fully ripe tomato and Ryou full out laughs.

"R-R-Ryou!" He backs up a little.

Ryou continues laughing, "I-I'm kidding, Yugi, I'm kidding!" He laughs out holding his sides.

Yugi pouts at him , "You remember when I said that you could never be evil," Ryou nods wiping a tear out of his eye. "I LIED YOU ARE EVIL!" Yugi yells and turns to stomp off to his room as he slams his door he can hear Ryou's fits of laughter from down the hall. "Sometimes he can be a real jerk," Yugi thinks as he throws his small bag on the bed and he falls face first into his pillow He sighs into it.

"Ryou makes it seem so easy to laugh," Yugi mumbles to himself. He turns on his back his left arm covering his eyes the dark room appearing too bright for him. "Soon I'll end all of this Atemu," he says he moves his arm to his forehead and squints his eyes so he can see the celling in the dark.

Yugi then stretches his arm spreading his fingers out fully looking through them at the fan. "I wont ever have to think about you again once I do this, I will be free. Free from you and this curse. This curse of always being reminded of you. You will let me go Atemu if it's the last thing I do again."

Yugi clenches his hand into a fist and now glares at the fan. 'That's a promise.' He turns to his side not even bothering to get out of wet cloths he just wanted to sleep.

**END CHAPTER:**

**Rose: Ok this had a lot of info about the toons I think. Soooo… sorry if it was alittle boring it gets more exciting I promise. Alright I'm going to do a recap for you guys;**

**Ryou, Yugi and Malik, look the same as in the anime. Yami, Atemu in this, has the same hair style but it's all blond. Marik and Bakura both have the same hair style but Marik's is black and has violet eyes while Malik with have lavender. Bakura's hair is red, cause and he has russet colored eyes, where as Ryou well be the same.**

**Bakura: Did you really have to do that, these people aren't idiots.**

**Rose: I know that! I just don't want any confusion.**

**Atemu: Aren't you contradiction your own existence then. **

**Rose; Grrr…For your sake I'm going to ignore that, ALRIGHT GUYS!**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Happy Readings,**

**-Rose**


	3. Chapter 2

**Rose: Alright, guys this story is being reedited and in all honesty, I need to apologize…**

**Atemu: Hold up –runs and comes back- Ok, now go –holds up a recorder to Rose-**

**Rose: -eyebrow twitches- Atemu….**

**Atemu: We're waiting. –smirks-**

**Rose: -inhales- Atemu loves Anzu so much, I could hear it all the way from down the hallway-**

**Atemu: What the hell! –fumbles recorder-**

**Yugi: Atemu! –leaves-**

**Atemu: No! Yugi! –turns to Rose- Why you…**

**Rose: -smirks- Ryou would you please.**

**Ryou: But of course, Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the toons, just this plot.**

**CHAPTER START:**

'_I will be free from you Atemu.'_

A voice whispers in Atemu's head, again. His hand shoots up to his forehead, dropping his fork he groans holding his head. Marik and Bakura look at him strangely.

"Your majesty?" Marik says slowly reaching out his hand and Atemu slaps it away.

"Don't touch me," Atemu hisses. Bakura puts some tea down in front of him.

"Your head hurts, is it that voice again?"

Atemu snatches the cup in front of him and starts to sip at it.

"Of course! It wont leave me alone, it keeps asking me to let it go and to set it free," Atemu puts one hand on his forehead. "I'm going insane."

Bakura and Marik look at eachother and then too Atemu.

"Could it be Heba?" Bakura says and Atemu's head snaps up to look at him. Bakura and Marik look at eachother and nod again. "You did say that back in ancient Egypt that as the pharaoh you were was so enraged with Heba continuously denying you that you cursed him. Maybe he is trying to seek you out to let the curse off of his soul." It was silent as Atemu just stared at his friends.

What the hell made him think he could ever confide in these two. He wasn't going insane he was already there! But..

His frown turned into a smirk and his shoulders shook alittle. He tilts his head down and they hear a snort.

"Atemu…"Marik slowly says. That's was apparently it Atemu burst out laughing holding his sides.

"Are you two serious," he asks through laughs.

"I think his finally lost it," Marik talk/whispers to Bakura. Atemu leans on the table still laughing "I think his gone crazier than me."

Atemu stopped abruptly. "No,: he says very seriously then goes back to laughing. Bakura and Marik shrugged at eachother.

Bakura starts to walk away from the table, "well forgive me for thinking of the possibilities then _oh mighty pharaoh." _he says the last part sarcastically.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you are in such good spirits," a women's voice chirps.

Atemu swings around in his chair, "Mother!" he says shocked.

"Nefer," Bakura and Marik mumble.

"Now, now, boys don't sound to surprised I do live here too you know," she says walking up to the table. "Atemu dear I have a surprises for you on your birthday next week so I want to make sure that you are home _understand,' _she says it sternly.

Atemu rolls his eyes, "of course _mother," _she smiles at her son choosing ignore the eye roll and the bitterness in his voice.

"Good, your father will be home in three days to discuss it with me. Oh, I just know that you'll love it!" she twirls around so her skirt catches wind as she walks back over to the door. "I shall speak with you and your friends later." She walks out the door leaving them alone again. The boys are quiet.

"Whore," Marik mutters. Atemu shoots him a look as Bakura pegs him on the side of the head with a random object.

"Be quiet," Bakura hissed.

"You never know who is listening," Atemu scolded as Marik rubbed his head were Bakura had beamed him. Marik rolled his eyes at his so called friends.

A tall figure walked away on the other side of the door, Marik would regret his words one day. Ok, maybe not regret but they would come back to haunt him.

_Three days later…._

A black limo is riding down the streets of Cairo **(no it's not Kaiba)** with two men inside. "Malik… please" Rishid almost pleaded as he tries to put his hand on Malik's shoulder but Malik smacks his hand away.

"SHUT UP! You of all people should know how much I hate this,"he hissed. "I want nothing to do with this clan yet you and my sister keep on pushing me."

Rishid sighed and leaned back into the leather of the car seat. "Malik we've talked about this if the clan allowed women to be the head then our sister Isis would already be doing it." Malik stares at his half-brother eyes wide with annoyance.

"My sister," Malik begins, "she is a strong woman, she can convince them I know it she has the brains and the skill. You know as well as I do if I wasn't that bastards real son the clan wouldn't even consider me."

Rishid sighed again, "us tombkeepers have rich heritage that we don't want to see be forgotten or destroyed."

Malik scoffs. "Please Rishid, my brother, listen to yourself using 'we' and 'us' really? They don't even look at you as a real member. If they didn't think that I wouldn't listen to you do you honestly think you would still be here."

Rishid opens his mouth to talk but closes it slowly having nothing to say. Malik smirks at him and leans back into the seat folding his arms across his chest. "Besides the pharaoh is resting in piece now and the millennium items are gone. I see no point in all this." Rishid did have something to say to that.

"The point is _Malik _that as tombkeepers we still have a responsibility to protect our countries rich and mysterious history." Rishid clinches his fist when Malik frowns and raises an eyebrow at him. "And you will do well to remember that today we are meeting the Sennens to discuss a new dig site that we think may pertain to Pharaoh Atemu.'

Malik smirks again. "Yes I haven't even agreed to the position yet and they are having me do work." Rishid gives him a dangerous look and Malik puts his hands up in surrender. "I'm in the car aren't I…" Rishid softens his look "…however I can't promise that I'll do as the clan wants."

Malik smirks evilly and Rishid's look returns to its full danger. Rishid sighs as the car comes to a complete stop. Malik fiddles with his black vest a little to make it look nice and checks the cuffs on his violet long sleeved shirt. "Ra, how I hate fancy cloths." He mumbles to himself.

Rishid looks at his younger brother and smirks, "You said you wouldn't complain if let you wear your sperm killing hot pants."

Malik looked at him hurt.

"These are not hot pants," he glared at his brother. "They are tight leather pants." Malik stuck his leg up using his foot to point at Rishid showing that he was wearing biker boots over the pants that came up to just under his knee. Rishid rolled his eyes as the driver opened the door to the car.

"Yes, because that's so much better," he didn't have to turn around to the look he was receiving.

Rishid thanked the man as Malik exited the vehicle. "So whats with the boots," he folded his arms in front of him as Malik gave another smirk.

"You really just noticed that, brother?' He strode pass Rishid and walked till he got the bottom of the stairs. Malik turns back to Rishid. "Well? Are you coming? Cause Ra knows I need a babysitter at the age of 24." Rishid huffed at Malik walking to stand at his side.

Then they started up the stairs together. The Sennens house was quite big it was a cabal stone mansion with large windows and stone pillars framing the door way. They were rich and defiantly had no problem letting other people know this fact. Malik whistles when he walks up to the large oak door. "Nice, how big do you think our house would be if it wasn't underground?" Malik mused to himself.

Rishid sighed yet again. "Ra take me now," he thinks as the door is opened by a maid.

"Oh, Master Ishtar, the master and misses would like to thank you for coming,"she says as they enter the house. "If you will please follow me I shall take you to the meeting room." She finished with a bow.

Malik however didn't notice as he was too busy looking at the huge chandelier that hung above his head it looked like over a thousand diamonds were hanging off of it. Rishid grabbed his arm and yanked him to follow the girl. Malik only glared at him in protest.

She left once they were in the room. It had a large cherry wood oval table with leather black swivel chairs that looked really comfortable. Malik automatically plopped down in one of them and started to spin it around. Rishid however cut his play time a little short.

"Alright what's this going to take?" Rishid asks leaning down so that his and Maliks eyes were looking into eachother.

Malik looks away crossing his legs and folding his hands together on the top of his knee. "I have no idea what you are talking about," he says looking as innocent and nonchalant as possible. Rishid sighs again. "Keep sighing like that and you'll be in your grave before you know it."

Rishid glares lightly at him. "And **who** would be the one to put me there?" Malik shrugs again and Rihid chooses to just shake his head this time. "Malik, I care for you I really do, and you know that. You're my little brother and I would do just about anything for you but you must understand your responsibilities."

"What responsibilities?! I haven't agreed to anything yet!' Malik now glares at him. Rishid rubs his temples with his fingertips.

"Really Malik you are going to do this now?"

"Of course, because you are obviously trying to get me to agree to something that I will not like."

Rishid just looked at the young man, remembering just now that he does have brain.

"What will it take for you to get through this meeting, for the clan?' he asks and Malik puts a thoughtful face on. After a few minutes, "Malik we are running out of time they will be here in just a few short minutes." Malik looks out one of the windows and gets a devilish idea. He then turns to Rishid with a wild smile and a twinkle in his eye. "Oh, Ra," Rishid thinks.

Malik turns his chair towards the table so he can rest his elbows on it. He puts his chin on his clasped hands and looks at Rishid from the side with a smile still on his face. "You can help me, have my sister take over the clan." Rishid just stared at him in awe.

"Malik there's no wa-"

"If you promise to help me , like you always do brother, I will continue to play along with what the clan wants to certain extents," Malik finishes.

"Extents-,"

"I will still do whatever want when I want, but will go to these," he waves his arm to the room that he is in, "little play dates for them and be a 'good boy',"he does air quotes. "Do we have deal?" he raised his hand to his brother.

"So you will do what the clan asks as long as I help you find a way to make it so Isis is the next head," Malik nods with his hand still outstretched. Rishid looks at his hand carefully knowing that Malik can be quite crafty. He didn't not learn a few things from his crazy half, Marik and has developed a few character flaws, according to Rishid and the circle **(the circle is like a council, I just didn't want to call it a council.).** He sighs again and shakes Malik's hand and his grin widening.

"You've made a fine choice brother."

The door opens and the young maid comes in wheeling a cart with five glasses of tea. She bows and starts to set the table Rishid and Malik look at eachother. Once she sets the tea infront of the two. "The master, misses and…," she pauses, "the young master will be with you shortly."

She exits just as quietly as she came.

"Young master?" Malik questions.

Rishid looks back towards his brother with the same question, they were not told of a young master.

_-Down the hall-_

"Hell no," Atemu says as he folds his arms in front him. Aken and Atemu glared at eachother neither of them blinking.

"You are coming with us, no arguments," Aken stands up now glaring down at his son. Atemu clenched his teeth.

"No," he said through gritted teeth standing up to be even with his father gaze. "I have no interest in talking to that punk." Aken raised an eyebrow. "Oh please I saw them walk in. Don't we have higher standards then dealing with rubbish."

Aken smirks, "the two men you saw come in happen to be in the Ishtar clan they have complete 'custody' per-say of the ancient tombs of our ancestors." Atemus eyes widened in surprise and Aken smirks. "If they let us excavate we can prove that as the direct descendants of the pharaoh's of we have more right to the tombs then those.." he smirks, "well i agree with you but we must discrete over what we call them."

Aken walked around his desk to stand next to his son. "We need absolute proof that we are pharaohs Atemu I paid to get you through college now use that degree to get me- I mean us what we deserve. Do you understand?" He puts a hand on Atemu shoulder.

Atemu rolls his fathers' hand of his shoulder and turns to glare at him. "If I had known you were just going to us it against me I never would have gone," he pushes his father a little and the man steps back.

"You little-," he stops himself and coughs, "unlike in your past life, as your father, I will be here Atemu and there are no priests to erase me this time." They hear a soft knock in the door and the young maid pops her head in.

"The tea has been served and the guests are waiting," she paused, "also the misses is already on her way to meet them."

"Thank you Kiya, you may go now," Aken says and sends the girl off with a wave of his hand. He waits till the door is closed again to glare at his son. "Atemu you are my son, my only son," he opens his eyes to glare at him, "but as I have said you can and will be replaced if I see fit so if want to keep your comfy home and your –," he grimaces "-associates-"

"They are my friends whether you like them or not _father," _Atemu cuts in.

"Whatever," he waves his hand at his son. "I will not be so kind and naive as I was in the past I don't care what happens as long as get what I want. And to make this clear, your position when i'm gone, as my son and if I see fit, you get what I have now, everything that I have I'll leave to you. Isn't that what you want?' Atemu hummed at his father in response.

"I'll take that as a yes."

He picks up his briefcase walking to his office door. "Shall we?" Atemu sneered at his father, thinking that he has been tricked in some way, but followed him out the door none the less.

_-Back at the other end of the hall-_

Malik has his eyes closed trying to block out this woman's constant chattering. He covers his ears with his hands but he can still hear the damn bitch! If he had a gun he would shot her by now.

She just walked in talking about who she was, the Mistress of the house, and once she started she didn't stop! Malik had no idea what she was saying at this point he just knew he wished he had a way to tell her to shut the fuck up. Politely, of course.

He started rubbing his temples as he now glared at the blonde woman sitting in front of him. She hadn't noticed his stare as she was completely absorbed in whatever she was talking about. However his bother noticed and elbowed him. Malik turned his glare to Rishid. Rishid just gave him a disapproving shake of his head. Malik just smirked back at him and shrugged making his brother nervous. Just the way he liked it.

The door opened gaining everyones attention.

"Darling," the women harped and jumped up into a man's arms. He coaxed her off quietly.

He smiled at Malik and Rishid. However, Malik was more interested in the young man behind Mr. Sennen, who else would come in here so Malik thought it was safe to assume who the man was.

His arms were crossed and he didn't look too happy to be there at all. The first thing that came to Malik's mind was 'this is going to be fun.' Rishid noticed his little brothers smirk grow wider.

"Oh Ra, what is he thinking," he thinks but turns his attention to his real problem (he thinks) the Sennens.

Malik waves at Atemu and Atemu rolled his eyes giving the two Ishtar men a good look over with his crimson eyes.

Him and Malik connected eyes; before him was young twenty-something like himself with bleach blonde hair and lavender eyes. The man that was beside him looked older but not by much. Both of the men already looked slightly annoyed and Atemu decide to chuck that up to his mother ramblings.

"Atemu these are the representatives from the Ishtar family, this young man," Aken points to the blond, "is Malik he well be the next head of his branch of the clan."

"The whole clan actually," Malik interjected. Aken eyes flash dangerous for moment before a twisted smile snakes its way across his face.

"And the other is his brother Rishid." Aken turns back to them as Atemu takes a seat beside his father. Atemu crosses his arms in front of his chest, again. He didn't even look at the Ishtars. Malik raises and eyebrow at this but decides to focus on the father.

_**(Rose: wait for it….)**_

"It is very nice to meet you Mr. Sennen," Rishid says with a bow of his head. "For what reason have you asked for our clans audience."

Mr. Sennen laughs boldly at Rishid. "Now Mr. Ishtar you know why you have been called here."

"Please just call me Rishid this," he gestures to Malik , "is ."

Malik raises an eyebrow at his brother while Mr. Sennen stares at the young man before smiling. Atemu rolled his eyes again knowing exactly what his father was thinking. Malik smirked knowing exactly what the man was thinking as well.

_**(Rose: wait for it….)**_

"Well it's wonderful to see someone so young take up so much responsibility," Nefer says smiling at her husband.

"Yes, Atemu," Aken turns from his wife to his son , "you should take a note from this young man." Atemu rolls his eyes again.

"If you keep doing that you're going to give yourself a headache," Atemus' head shoots towards Malik who has his head in one hand with his elbow on the table propping himself up. "I should know it happened to me."Atemu just stared at him.

"Oh Ra," Rishid thinks. "Please no. Not here"

_**(Rose: wait for it….)**_

"Excuse me," Atemu says.

"You've done nothing but roll your eyes since you got into this room I just thought that I would give you fair warning," he now leaned back into the chair crossing his arms in front of his chest. "I wouldn't want you in a worse mood then you are already."

"What are you getting at Ishtar," Atemu stands up but his father puts an arm in front of his son glaring at him. Atemu glares at his father as he slowly sits back down.

_**(Rose: nope not yet)**_

"We will talk later," Aken says through gritted teeth, then he turns to Malik. "Let us get down to business, shall we? We are here to discuss the dig at Amarna," at the cities name Rishid and Malik look at eachother. "We believe that it may have ties to the nameless Pharaoh-"

"Ironically whose name happens to be Atemu," Malik interrupts looking straight at Atemu but Atemu doesn't give him the time of day.

"Well yes, from what your clans archeologists have discovered, but you can only imagine that Cairo would like to have their own team look into that," Aken continues. "But since your clan has taken over all official digging of the ancient tombs of our ancestors," Malik raises an eyebrow again and Atemu is still acting ignorant. "We must ask permission from the government as well as your clan."

Malik could see Aken's inner struggle as he spoke those last words. He was about to respond.

"We hope that you will make this easy for us considering you know our families heritage-,"

"You know ours as well."

Aken looks at him a little taken back by Malik's interruption.

Atemu groans, "Are you going to give us the ok to dig or not."

"Atemu!" his mother snapped. Malik looks at him and smirks.

"Oh Ra please no," Rishid thinks again, but some little part of him still trusted Malik. All in all the Ishtars wanted the Sennen's to stay as far away as possible from any ancient tombs.

"We cannot allow you to dig."

"Why not!" the male Sennens ask together losing their patience. Malik turns to them giving them a bored look.

"To be completely honest we don't want you anywhere near Amarna," Malik put bluntly. Rishid practically dies in his seat looking at his little brother purely shocked. Malik sends him a sly look making Rishid promptly let his head bang onto the table.

"And why is that?" Nefer asks. "We have just as much right to the city as you do."

"Wrong, you and your family have no right. Our clan was given sole responsibility of the ancient tombs and since ancient times we have been the only ones allowed to enter the tombs."

"Oh please, since the early 1920's foreigners having been digging up our ancestors, stealing our ancient artifacts and putting our died on display where was your clan for all of that!"Atemu chimes in.

"For someone who wants nothing to do with this conversation you're quite bitter," Malik shoots at him.

_**(Rose: And it begins :3)**_

"Why you little-, I have had about enough of you!" Atemu and Rishid stand up at the same time. Atemu tries to come across the table at Malik but Rishid pushes Malik chair so that he is rolled out of Atemu reach.

"You best watch yourself young one," Rishid says as he grabs Atemu shoulders and pushes him back into his chair.

"Anger management much," Malik coos from the wall. Atemus head snaps at him and he starts to stand up again but this time his father stops him.

Rishid comes to stand in front of Malik's smirking figure.

"This is not happening!" Aken says to Atemu then turns to the Ishtars. "We are going to dig at Amarna." He gives Malik a stern stare just on the border of glaring, like that would work.

"No," Malik says and stands up from his chair. "We have been planning to dig there for a few years now and we just haven't had the chance."

He walks around Rishid so he is now standing beside him.

"Oh really and who are you going to get to dig, obviously not yourself, you're not even and archeologist," Nefer says.

"You'll do well to act like a woman and shut up," Malik says smirking when Nefer stands up. Rishid looks at him dangerously and Malik gives him an innocent look.

"Oh, and who is going to dig for you eh?" she snaps back. "You snot nosed little second-rate grave digger."

"Wow, now I know where Atemu gets it from," Malik raises his hands at the woman, "but if you must know, oh and you don't by the way, I have someone flying in very soon for our expedition." Malik says and everyone ,including Rishid looks at him shocked.

"What would you need from Amarna anyway it was the city that my father Pharaoh Akhenaten had built for the new capital anyway?" Atemu yells now everyone is looking at him.

"I'm sorry, what," Malik shakes his head a little pretending to clean out his ear. "Did you just call Akhenaten your father? A pharaoh, that died over 3000 years ago."

"I'm the reincarnation of the nameless pharaoh," Atemu says. His mother looked at him all teary eyed.

"Oh Atemu, you finally accept it,'"she says holding her hands over her heart as Atemu face palms into his hand.

"Who are you getting to do the excavation?" Aken eyes Malik carefully who is still focused on Atemu.

"If you are who say you are _Atemu,_ and I don't believe you by the way, then you must know that you abandoned the city of Amarna that your father built right after his death. You and your priests also tried to cover up your fathers entire rein, basically calling him a big mistake." He said to Atemu then he turned to the father. "Not that it's any of your business but does the name Mutou mean anything to you?"

"Mutou?" Aken thought carefully. "Solomon Mutou, the one that found the millennium puzzle box."

"Who the hell do you think that you are talking to me like that?!" Atemu roars at Malik his father still holding him back.

"That's a lie Solomon Mutou died over two years ago!" Nefer whines.

"Yes I know that the old man is dead," Malik snaps at the woman obviously frustrated with her. "And who has insulted who? You're the one that came in with a bad attitude from the get go!" Malik says to Atemu.

"What other Mutou is there?" Aken asks.

"Wow old man you really have a one track mind."

"I know isn't it wonderful," Nefer squeaks.

"Dear please just shut up," Aken rubs the bridge of his nose.

"What conversation are you at?" Malik says to the woman.

"I have every right to excavate at Amarna! More so than this Mutou guy with no reputation!" Atemu says.

"Well know we know who can keep on track," Malik mocks back to Atemu a smirk on his face again.

"Do you ever take that ugly smirk off your face." Atemu glares. Malik rubs his chin.

"Hmmm… my face is always pretty no matter what."

Atemu scoffs, "narcissistic much."

"Takes one to know one," Malik says and Atemu tries to lunge at him again. "But Yugi has more right then you considering he's the one a solved and the sealed away the millennium puzzle."

Atemu stops and looks at him shocked. "The millennium items have been sealed away already?"

"Wow, are you people behind, Yugi Mutou is also a very respectable Egyptologists even though he just got his masters degree," Malik brags.

"And you have gotten him to the expedition of Amarna for you?" Aken raises an eyebrow.

"Of course, who else but him, he's way better than your son over there,"Malik points at Atemu.

"Why you-," Atemu starts.

"How dare you compare my son to some peasant boy!"Aken is now getting a little riled up. "You listen tombkeepers, and you listen well. We will get permission to dig at Amarna weather you want us to or not."

Malik laughs, "Yeah right, you still have to go through my clan to get the permit and I say no.' Malik puts his hands on the table to stare up into Aken's eyes.

"Aken," Nefer whines.

"Don't whine," he snaps.

"And do you even listen to yourselves? Don't think that my clan doesn't know what you say about us behind our backs." Malik fully stands up again and grimaces at the three people in front him. "My clan will never approve you for a dig, EVER. Whether you are like it or not."

"You can't do that!" Atemu yells.

"Oh, can't I?" Malik says and then smirks giving his full attention to Atemu. "Butm since you seem so passionate about this. Tell me why."

"Why what?" Atemu asks.

"Why do you want to go to Amarna so bad? If you are who you say you are and you want to find out more about the nameless pharaoh, Atemu, Thebes would be a much better place to look to, no," Atemu couldn't look Malik in the eyes.

"I have this feeling," he mumbles.

"What was that?" Malik leans closer using a mocking voice. "You have a feeling I'm sorry I don't sponsor digs on feelings-,"

"We don't need to be sponsored as you can tell we have plenty of money," Aken interrupts.

"As do I, but think like this, if you will, Atemu. If you are this nameless pharaoh, why return to a city that you abandoned over 3000 years ago?"

Atemu looked at Malik speechless just now realizing that Malik knew exactly what he was talking about. Malik starts walking towards the door and Rishid follows. "I think that we are done here."

"Wait!"

Malik stops just before his hand reaches the door and looks back towards Atemu. He slowly pulls his hand away as he looking curiously at him.

"What will it take to get to Amarna?" Malik smirks wickedly at Atemu and starts to walk towards him when he gets to his side he swings an arm over his shoulders.

"Well, if you must know _your majesty_," he says and leans towards Atemus ear and starts to whisper in it still smiling devilishly. Atemu looks slightly uncomfortable but bored at Malik but after a few moments his eyes go wide and he just listens. As Marlik pulls away from his ear still smirking Atemu slowly turns towards his parents.

_**-In London-**_

Yugi is pulling Ryou's suitcase down the stairs but he is having abit of trouble. He struggles to yank it forward. "What the hell?! Ryou did you pack your whole damn house?" he asks. Ryou walks to the bottom of the stairs and chuckles.

"Don't be ridiculous Yugi, its just cloths," Ryou turns to walk back to the door and Yugi just stares at Ryou's back.

Eyes wide and his mouth pressed firmly into a small line. The backpack he was wearing on his back the right strap falls of his shoulder abit.

"Come on Yugi. We are going to miss our fight if you keep looking at my ass," Ryou coos. Yugi practically slips off the stair he was standing on but catches himself with the railing but in turn drops Ryou's bag. It falls down the stairs with a loud crash.

Ryou runs back into the house and looks at his bag. He points to it looking up at Yugi. "Really?" Yugi just smiles sheepishly at him and stands up properly.

"Well you wanted your suitcase down the stairs," he shrugs laughing nervously. Ryou just eyes him while putting his hands on his hips.

"Get down here and pick it up," Ryou then walks away as Yugi sighs.

"I bet Malik is having fun right now, he always knows how to have a good time," Yugi thinks as he jumps off the stairs and drags Ryou's bag out of the house. "And I have to tell him that Ryou packs like a girl, he'll get a good laugh."

**CHAPTER END:**

**Lyger: '…'**

**Rose: 'what'**

**Lyger: ' I feel like a watched you and grandmother go at it.' ~shivers~**

**Rose: 'I'll have you know that we haven't argued at all this month'**

**Lyger: 'And how many times have you seen her this month;**

**Rose 'not once,' ~says proudly~**

**Lyger: 'and my point is proven'**

**Rose: 'what she's a bitch and she deserves it'**

**Lyger: 'not everyone thinks that she's a bitch Rosa'**

**Rose: 'Oh really' ~leaves computer to round up people and comes back~ alright everyone who thinks that my grandma's a bitch' COUNT OFF!**

**LooWhoo, HairDiva, Zombieman, KarateKid (Rose: really pat ~R shrugs~ KK: you said to think of a name) Royman, Pocky, Boothing, Heartless, MWFgirl, J-at-WAR, Littlegensis, Zaphire **

**Rose: MOM wtf **

**Zaphire: you never said I couldn't vote.**

**Rose: I have a weird family so …does this mean I can call you a bitch. **

**Zaphire: No. **

**Rose: Well I tried. CONTINUE COUNT; Bloodtrock, Lyger **

**Rose: '…' **

**Lyger: I never said that i thought she wasn't…**

**Rose: then why did I just ask everyone?!**

**Lyger: you did that all by yourself**

**Rose: WHAT! . I've been had**

**Lyger: please review this could take awhile…. ~holds Rose away from himself~**

**Rose: WAIT.. Yugi and Atemu meet next time I promise it'll be more interesting once they get to go at it. Of course I could always just use Malik if this is really boring please tell me ill try to change it up abit or maybe its just boring to me cause ive read it like six times.**

**Lyger: ~pulls Rose away from computer presses update button~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ro****se: Alright peeps I've changed up some of the openers and closers since I'm reediting this story, but I am going to apologize on how bad this was before, since I was –looks at Atemu- interrupted me last chatper.**

**Atemu: I did you a favor.**

**Rose: Really? –puts hand over Atemu's mouth.- ANYWAY, I'd like to give my thank you's to: Keep it rollin', Doragon-chan, E-Babe29, and littlerostte. Thank you for your reviews. Also I'd like to apologize about Lyger-looks over to him- and I have taken care of him for right now.**

**Lyger: ~snores (loudly I might add)~**

**Rose: ~covers ears~ how do I get to sleep at night? he's lucky I love him or his face and the pillow would be very well acquainted. **

**Atemu: -with a gas mask on- Rose doesn't own yu-gi-oh or the toons just this plot. **

**CHAPTER START****!**

"And why not!" Aken asked as he glared at the councilmen sitting in front of him. The other councilmen looked at the one sitting in the middle of them.

He sighed.

"As we have stated before Mr. Sennen unless the Ishtars give you permission we cannot allow you to dig privately at any tomb." The men whisper amongst themselves again.

"You know that they will never allow us to anything!" he spat.

"On the contrary," he pulls out a piece of paper. "Mr. Malik Ishtar has presented us with the idea of your son Atemu doing this dig under the clans supervision, along with their own workers of course." He says looking through his papers in front of him.

Aken grimaced at the idea. He racked hand though his black hair, his crimson eyes preceding those of the councilmen.

"My son… alone… with the Ishtars," he lets out slowly, "I think not! It would like throwing my son to pack of lions! Don't you think that the clan is far too secretive? Don't you think that they are withholding information from you?" he asks the council. The men, except for the head broke into chatter.

"That is not our concern here today-," he says ending the whispers around him.

"Oh but it is," he interrupts. "Let my family be your eyes and ears into the truths of our pasts. The Ishtars obviously have something to hide and if you let us dig at Amarna we can prove it."

"Enough Aken," the head says. "I have heard enough. If the Ishtars are truly holding something from us then what more reason to have your son do this dig with them? From where I'm sitting I would think that you would leap at the proposal, since you calm that they hate you so."

Aken bites his lip and the head looks at the other members. "We will hear no more of this Aken Sennen accept the Ishtars proposal, or not it is your choice. We have agreed that the Ishtars proposal is far. You may leave now."

"But head-," he starts.

"You are dismissed!" he points to the door.

Aken glares down at his hands clenching them into fists, angry from their decision obviously. He grabs his briefcase and turns sharply towards the door. Not wanting to show them disrespect or weakness.

"Good day to you then gentleman," he says bitterly as he walks out the door. Once the door closes he growls in frustration. "Damn them," he thinks.

One of his bodyguards walks up and whispers something in his ear. He scowls and lifts his hand between him and the man ushering him to move away.

"I'll deal with it in a moment I need to clear my head," he says placing his hand on his temple. The guard mumbles a 'yes sir' as he walks away. Aken disappears into the crowd of people his men giving him some room but staying close to keep an eye on him. Aken tries to focus on his thoughts but the place is crowded.

'INTERNATIONAL FLIGHTS FROM LONDON, ENGLAND AND PARIS, FRANCE NOW UNLOADING AT GATE 2 & 3, FLIGHTS 202 TO SOUTH AFRICA AND 122 TO TURKEY ARE NOW BOARDING AT GATES 7 AND 8. FINAL CALL FOR FLIGHT 207 TO HUNGRY AT GATE 6-'

Aken let out a growl of frustration. That meeting had worked up a good headache and Ra only new why they had had the meeting at the conference offices at the international airport in Cairo. But every little thing annoyed him at this point the stupid announcements, the crowd of people, their endless chattering, children running everywhere. Once he was pharaoh as his ancestors were he would change everything. Everything and anything that annoyed him would be silenced because he would be king! Just as his ancestors were. He smirked at the idea and continued to walk through the crowd just picturing how they all would one day bow down and serve him.

**-At gate 2-**

"Yugi where is my bag?" Ryou wines clinging to Yugi's shirt. Yugi rolls his eyes while pushing Ryou's hands off his shirt, to no avail.

"Get a grip would you Ryou, your bag is here I'm sure of it," Yugi says trying to pry his friend off him.

"Easy for you to say you have your bag. For all I know mine could be Brazil! They lose bags all the time in airports," Ryou wines.

The two boys watch as all the bags are collected leaving none on the conveyer belt. Ryou glares harshly at Yugi. He winces alittle from the look. "Where's my bag Yug'?" Ryou asks darkly making Yugi break into a cold sweat now.

Yugi backs away hands up in defense. "Now Ryou, lets just check customs they might have put it on the wrong belt-,"

"Well if they don't I know who's shampoo I'll be using!" Ryou snaps as he walks away.

Yugi sighs watching Ryou walk away. "Ryou's calm and all, until you mess with his hair products, no wonder guys treat him like a girl. I thought that him staying camped out all night at a mail for that new dove hair shampoo was crazy, man do I not know his limits." Yugi thinks.

Yugi decides to NOT be there for the bad news about Ryous' bag so he chose to wander abit. Ryou had his cell anyways so Yugi didn't see the problem. After about an hour Yugi started walking towards customs but a dizzy feeling went over him he swayed little and grabbed into the back of one of the chairs.

Seeing multiple of everything in his sight made him slightly scared. As he sits in one of the chairs he turns his head to his left barely making out Ryou's figure at the customs desk. Yugi sighed and looked up to the celling where his vision went black as he fell into sleep.

Meanwhile Aken was still walking his phone buzzing in his pocket, his headache no better to boot.

"What!" he hissed as he picked up his phone. A female voice snapped rudely back at him. "I'm buzy,"he says rubbing his temples. "No they didn't agree but I'm working on it." the high pitched voice on the other end of the line made Aken have to hold the phone slightly away from his ear, if he didn't want it to bleed from his wife's harping. He sighs and plops down on a set of chairs and glares at the floor not bothering to look at his surroundings.

**-****Yugi's dream-**

_Everything was dark, he was… just floating in the black abyss. Yugi looked around his mind. _

"_What is this? It's__- it's so strange."_

_H__e moved his hand, he could see the moments in slow motion. "I've never dreamed like this before," he looks around again. He floats for a few minutes. He hugs himself after a while. "This is starting to feel like the shadow realm without the monsters, I hope." Yugi then heard soft chanting an ancient language, and it sounded familiar to him._

_Yugi turned towards his left and floated after the sounds. Once he went a few feet the voices change dramatically Yugi had to cover his ears. The volume went from like a 2 to a 22. His ears were ringing now but he could still make out the voices and something that he hadn't heard before. _

_Screaming…_

_It sounded horrible like they were dying. And then…_

_He woke up. Panting he swung his head around only to realize that he was still dreaming. It was dark and cold where ever he was and..._

_The smell… _

_It's was horrible! Like-like rotting flesh. He shivered and breathed into his hands to warm them only no breathe came out. He looked at his hands_ _he could barely make them out in the darkness._

"_What is this?!" he thinks fearfully. _

_Then he hears the nose of something unlocking above him and he looks up. Light folds the room that he is laying in. His eyes widen in horror. There were bodies everywhere; women ,children, men, the elderly it was horrid sight. The looks of pure agony and aguish that stay on their still faces made Yugi's stomached turn. He looked down to himself to himself drenched in blood. He tries to scream but nothing comes out, when he falls to hear his own voice he reaches up to hold his throat only to take his hand away to see old blood mixed with dirt._

_His bottom lip quivered. He slowly reached up to his neck again only to feel pus of flesh like it was swollen from infection and as he traced along then his finger feel into a deep cut. Yugi eyes widened it was sticky and cold like..._

_someone had slit his throat…_

_But how was he alive then? He pulled his hand away from his throat choosing to not look at what color his hand was. He looked at his feet instead, he noted the grey color that they happened to be. _

_He was in fact dead. _

_The corpuses that littered the room with him was proof enough that it was a bloody massacre. But why keep the bodies? A cold breeze pasted over him like someone walking. The deathly silence was cut with a new nose again… chanting. _

_Yugi had no clue as to what they were saying only that they spoke ancient Egyptian. "Is this how I died?" he asks himself. "No, this doesn't feel like me, but then where am I?" _

_Behind the chanting Yugi could hear faint grunts and the sounds of people pulling on a rope. He looked up to see a huge caldron of some sorts slowly moving into the center of the opening. "What is going on here!" he thought franticly. _

_He felt the air shift around him, Yugi took his gaze to the corpuses, as whispers began to fill the room. Then he saw them. _

_They looked like ghosts standing up from their bodies looking to the sky as he just did. "I'm- I'm seeing dead people!" Yugi thought. _

_The ghosts seemed to be covered in blood and cuts still freshly bleeding like when they died. "These-these things are their souls, they are dead. But why haven't they moved on yet. Why?"_

_He looked back up to the caldron as a clicking nose was being heard click, click, click as the caldron slowly tipped forward. As it turned down the gold liquid started to pour out of it once it hit the bodies the peoples souls started to scream. " Gold!" Yugi tries to tell his body to move but he gets squat. As the screams become loader they said…_

"_Why?"!_

"_It hurts!"_

"_Stop!"_

"_Why are we forsaken?"_

"_I hate this!"_

"_Make it stop!"_

"_Pharaoh, save us!"_

_The voices all rushed into Yugi's head. Their pain and sorrow turning into a cursed hatred, for the person who never came to save them, they soon came to blame this person for their wrenched fate as well. Until it all became deathly mute. _

_Yugi had control of his body again and curled himself into a ball. But his peace did not last he was overcome with sadness and grief. He eyes snapped open..._

"_NOOOOO!" he screamed smalls hands stretched out in front of him. He was now outside the room watching the gold be poured in as priests sat around the circle chanting in purple robes. "No! Please don't!" he pleaded on in a childs voice that wasn't has own. "Mommy, daddy, grandma, grandpa, sister," the child whaled as his sight was clouded with tears. _

_He tried with all his might to reach out but the chains around his wrists rattled and stretched with his small tugs never letting him go. _

_He heard doors open through the boys ears. Even though the boy didn't turn to see Yugi saw what looked like slaves caring in a gold sarcophagus, it looked like royalty. A dark purple cloud appeared over the room as they finished pouring the gold into the pit that Yugi was once in. They slaves sat the sarcophagus down and stayed bowed as some of the priests stood up and walked over to it._

**~in the airport~**

Aken sighed as rubbed his forehead for the hundredth time listening to his wife babble on about nonsense. Why in Ra's name did he marry the women? He was about to say something when someone let out a moan beside him. He only glanced at the younger male only to roll his back to his wifes' oh so lovely voice.

"Pharaoh," Yugi mumbled in his sleep. Aken glanced at Yugi again but turned away again. "Kul Elna." he then mumbled and Aken know looked at the boy in shock.

"What did you say," he asked quietly flipping his phone shut.

**(Rose: there is a reason that I am doing this if you think that Atemu's father is crazy yet or you don't whichever. Wait till you see how I use him in the near future because of this encounter oh and if you were thinking 'what the fuck is this' I just gave you a big clue.)**

**-Yugi's dream****-**

_Yugi watched as they lifted the young woman's body out the sarcophagus. It was strange she looked royal but she was not mummified. Yugi was trying to wrap his head around who she was. Then one of the priests waked up to her and took off his hood. Yugi recognized him as Aknadin the priest that had originally made the millennium items. The pharahs younger twin brother._

"_Forgive us my queen, but one holy soul must be sacrificed as well," he put his hand on her forehead and said a small prayer for her. Then it hit Yugi like a ton of bricks that was Nefertiti, Pharaoh Aknamkanon's wife!_

"_This is why she disappeared, she was sacrifice!" Yugi thought in shock. Yugi felt the body he was in move. _

"_Only one," the boy said quietly, "ONLY ONE OF YOU MUST BE SACARFICED BUT EVERYONE ELSE IN MY VILLAGE HAD TO DIE!" Yugi could fell the hatred building up in the child._

**(Rose: Guess who the kid is :3) **

_Aknadin turned to the child stomping over to him. He glared down at the child as he back handed him. Yugi felt him hit the cold stone floor hard._

"_'You will do well to watch your tongue boy or we may not be so kind to you," he spat. _

_The child whimpered as he started to cry again. The purple clouds in the room started to shift , Aknadin turned to look at them. He motioned the other priests to put the queens body inside the melting pot of blood, gold, and bones. Once the queens body was thrown into the mix the priests started to pick their chat up as the room became much colder and the clouds started to swirl. A tornado of wind engulfed the room and the candles went out, darkness controlling the room. _

_Yugi tensed._

_Zorc had just been born. He felt the darkness closing in around him. He heard a low rumbling laugh. _

"_Child," a voice called into the distance. The boy stood up from his fetal position to look around._

"_Who are you?" the child hiccupped at the end of his sentence._

"_Do you hate them?" _

_Yugi felt himself becoming confused._

"_Do you want them all to die?"_

_The child shook his head. "Why not? Did they not kill your entire family, your clan, and destroy your home."_

_Tears started to well up in the child's eyes, Yugi wished that he could have comforted the boy._

"_Were you not happy before?" The child nodded. "They should be punished should they not?"_

_The child paused in his sobs, as if he had finally grasped what the strange voice was getting at. Smart kid…_

"_For hurting you, your family and your friends," the darkness, Yugi could feel it crawling up the childs' back._

"_No, don't listen to him!" Yugi yelled. But his voice couldn't reach the child._

"_I can make you stronger," it says. "You'll have everything you could ever want, I can give you the power to avenge them." The child wipes away his tears and stands up. He takes a few steps into the darkness giving a nod._

"_Well mommy and daddy come back?"_

_The voice snickers to itself._

"_Of course, now come here." The chains break from the childs wrists and he walks forward leaving Yugi behind._

"_Wait!" Yugi calls but the young thief king disappears into the darkness. _

_The tornado of wind dies back and Yugi can see the room clear as day again. However he was now a transparent version of himself._

"_It worked." Aknadin said as he stood up to look into the pit. "Go and retrieve the items," he harps to the other priests as he points inside._

**-Present day airport again-**

Aken watched the young man turn some more in his sleep. "Aknadin," Yugi mumbled and he then turned to his left side so his face was turned towards Aken. "Millennium… items." Aken's eyes grew as his body started to shake.

_What did this child know?_

"Wh-who are you?" he asked the obvious sleeping person.

Yugi turned again in his sleep and grimaced. Aken reached a shaky hand out to Yugi. "How do you know about my brother and Kul Elna?" he asked quietly. Before he could touch Yugi…

"Father," Atemu called as he walked to his father. His hands in his pockets.

"Atemu," Aken said surprised turning away from the boy. "What are you doing here son?"

Atemu raised his eyebrow at his father. Then peeked around his shoulder to look at Yugi. "Coming to find you of course," he pauses and stares at Yugi. "Father, what where you doing?"

Aken briefly turns to look at the boy but stands up and puts his hand on his sons shoulder. He turns him around slowly starting to push him in the opposite direction.

"Just… clearing my head son." He gives one last glance to the sleeping young man. "Let us be going then."

As they walked away Atemu gave Yugi one more look while Aken glared at the path in front of him as they walked away. "That boy knows something," he thought, "something that no one else should know. Something must be done, but I have to know how much he knows first."

(**Rose: ay… I said that they would meet didn't say for how long or how they would meet. ;3)**

**-Yugi's dream-**

_The items where on an alter in a seprate room. Yugi had followed the priests to this place. All seven of them shined brilliantly in the torch lit room the golden eye of Ra dominated their appearance. _

_A stone tablet was above the alter. It showed the pit with bodies at the bottom men women and children raising their hands towards the sky. Hieroglyphics around the pit told the peoples tale of sacrifice to their mighty god Ra. On top of the pit to right were the slaves pouring in the gold and on the left were the priests in their purple robes doing their chant. He then looked to the top where the eye of Ra sat in the middle of the rounded sun whos rays shined down till the drawing gave way to the circle of items. The rod, key, necklace, scales, ring, and eye were circled around the puzzle under them was the alter. The alter stood ontop of a sarcophagus that had a woman inside and by her appearance she was royal. The name under the sarcophagus wrote Nefertiti. _

_The stone was simply amazing and Yugi just stared at it in a daze not noticing that he's surroundings had changed. _

"_Heba?" Yugi snapped out of his thoughts. As his, as Heba, head snapped towards the voice. Atemu stood to his side. "There you go off daydreaming again." Atemu waves his hand idly in the air. _

_Heba stiffens at his presence. "Excuse me my pharaoh I must go," Heba tries to escape. _

"_Hold_ _it," Atemu says in a demanding voice. Heba freezes involuntarily. _

_Atemu walks up behind him and snakes his arms around Heba's waist. "Where do think that you are going?" He whispers in Hebas ear, he shivers as Atemu's hot breath coasts on his neck. "You've been avoiding me again, haven't you Heba?" he says giving Heba's ear a slight nibble._

_Heba squirms to get away. Atemu softly pats his hair. "Un-um, no way you are getting away this time I have had long day," Atemus hands start to roam Hebas body. "And I could us some" he puts his mouth right next to Heba's ear, "comforting." Atemu then place his face in the crook or Hebas neck and shoulder, inhaling Heba's sent._

"_I have work to do pharaoh." _

_Atemu takes his chin of Heba's shoulder where he was resting it. _

"_Now? Ra is barely left hanging in the sky Heba," Atemu lets Heba go, but backs him into the wall putting both his hands on either side of him so as to prevent his escape. "What could my little habibi possibly have left to do?" Atemu asks smirking at the smaller male. _

"_And I was having such an abnormal dream before," yugi wined in his head. He would rather lay in room full of corpuses then be in Atemus embrace for one night. As Heba he gave Atemu one good push making him stumble back abit. "Great now what am I about to say." _

"_Anything that keeps me away from you, pharaoh,"he says glaring at Atemu__**.**__ Atemu glares alittle at Heba then smirks._

"_You know I like it when you're feisty Heba." Heba rolls his eyes as Atemu starts to approach him again. Heba backs away but Atemu grabs his arm forcefully. Heba's right arm was in Atemu's left hand so Atemu could cup Hebas chin with his right hand._

"_But I am starting to get very tired of the cat and mouse game with you. I am about to get very angry."Atemu now glares at Heba again exerting a dominate aura. It takes everything Heba has not to let out a submissive whimper. He is barely able to continue glaring at Atemu. _

"_I__f you are trying to scare me it wont work I'm not afraid of you Atemu," Heba says lowly afraid that if he spoke any louder his voice would crack. Atemu quickly backhands him and Heba stumbles into the wall now holding his red cheek._

"_You have my favor but do not push your luck and disrespect me scribe," Atemu snarls. "I am the pharaoh and what I say goes, got it." Atemu puts his face right up to Hebas just daring him to say something. _

_Yugi was still a little out of body, but he had at least returned to his normal dream sequence and he was starting to merge with Heba's emotions again. Yugi couldn't tell if this was a real dream or a dream of a memory yet. Yugi completely merged with his past self and glared at the Pharaoh Atemu. _

"_I will never love you," he glares straight into Atemus crimson eyes. The man may still terrify him but that didn't mean that he was going to let himself be walked on._

_He was expecting to get hit again but Atemu does something much worse, he grabs Heba's face and pulls him into a forceful kiss. He just stands there coldly staring at the pharaohs closed eyes. He tries to push Atemu off of him but Atemu only pushes Heba back into the wall and presses his chest up against Hebas._

_When Heba doesn't respond to his advances Atemu licks his tongue across Heba's bottom lip asking for entry. When it is refused Atemu growls into the kiss and Heba smirks. However Atemu decides to get creative and stroke Hebas inner thigh. It sends a disgusting (in Heba's mind) shiver through his body. When that doesn't work he goes for the more direct approach… he slips his hand under Heba shenti' and starts to stroke his 'sensitive area'._

_Hebas eyes widen and he opens his mouth to protest. However, he ends up giving Atemu the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into Heba's mouth. Heba's hands grip themselves into fists_

"_This is not going to happen," he thought. So he bit down onto Atemu's tongue. Atemu pulls back and backhands Heba again._

"_You little-, that's it!" He grabs Heba by the hair and drags him down the hallway. Heba stuggles againist his grip._

"_No let me go, Atemu, let me go!" he screams but the angry pharaoh keeps pulling him along the corridors. Heba becomes frantic when they walk past Atemus sleeping courters. Where were they going? He thought and then a horrible thought hit him. "No Atemu please, I don't want to go there, please no-"_

**-Airport-**

"Yugi wake up mate," Ryou says as he shakes Yugi.

"No Atemu, please don't," Yugi whimpers.

"Great another Atemu dream," Ryou thinks and pulls out a bottle of water from Yugi's bag. "I hope that you realize you have forced me to do this," Ryou says and opens up the water bottle pouring it on to Yugi's face. Yugi chokes a little on the water throwing himself forward. Awake now, coughing and breathing heavily, but awake none the less.

"Ryou!" he looks up and gasps. "oh Ra Ryou," Yugi stands up and hugs him.

"Was it that bad mate?" he asks putting his arms around Yugi rubbing his back trying to calm him.

"You have no idea," Yugi sighed exasperated. "You really saved me Ryou I didn't know what he was going to do to me."

Ryou let Yugi go and screwed the top back on the bottle. "You must remember that these are just dreams Yugi." Ryou says and Yugi shakes his head.

"No Ryou, they are memories," Yugi corrects.

"Some of them are memories Yugi," Ryou corrects him, "you must learn to decipher which ones are memories and which are born from your subconscious."

"Well then my subconscious has a sick sense of humor," Yugi mutters.

"Can I suggest less sugar before bed then?"

"Are you my doctor now Ryou?" Yugi asks folding his arms across his chest.

Ryou shrugs and picks up one of Yugi's bags then throws it over his shoulder. "Might as well be." Yugi and him share a laugh then Yugi looks around Ryou.

"Ryou where are your bags?"

Ryou smirks, "Canada," he answers and starts to walk away.

"WHAT!" Yugi says picking up his other bags running after Ryou. "How did they end up there?"

Ryou turns around quickly making Yugi skid to a halt. Ryou pokes him the forehead with his free hand.

"You tell me that, nothing may every happen to me when you are around, but my stuff is a different story." Ryou sighs. "And you probably got that cheap shampoo again." He pouted and rubbed the ends of his hair. "Hello soon to be spilt ends," he mumbles.

He starts to walk again but notices that Yugi isn't following him, he calls back to him. "You know Malik is the one picking us up, right?" Yugi's attention is brought back to Ryou. "He will leave us if we take too long, and I know how much you'v-," Ryou is cut off when a blur of blond and purple hair whips past him. He sees Yugi running ahead of him. "Hey wait," Ryou calls and runs after Yugi.

"Come on Ryou, you slow poke, we don't want to keep Malik waiting you know how he gets bored!" Yugi calls after Ryou. Ryou just rolls his eyes a mumbles to himself.

**-With Atemu-**

Atemu holds his head and lets out a groan. Once he is seated in the car with his friends.

"Ay, what's up with you?" Marik pokes him on the head.

"Stop or I'm going to ripe your arm off asshole," Atemu pushes his hand away from him.

"Oh, so feisty," Marik does an imitation of cat clawing something and hisses at Atemu.

"Kura please," Atemu wines.

"What am I your boyfriend you aerach," Bakura says. "You take care of the duine dur."

"Hey no foul language in the car!" Marik says.

"It's not foul if it's true." Bakura says. Russet locked with amethyst.

"Fine how bout' I say it this way then, don't use your rude drunken language around me you Irish drunk." He says sticking his tongue out at Bakura.

"At least I don't have to bow down and pray to mecca five times a day you terrorist!" Bakura spits back.

"You want to die!"

They go into a full blow argument as the car pulls away from the curve. Every minute that passed Atemu got more aggravated as his headache grew more unbearable. Clenching his teeth he had, had about enough after five minutes of Arabic and Irish insults being thrown around.

"ENOUGH!" Atemu yells. "You're both being stupid and prejudice so just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he puts his head back into his hands. "Why do I put up with you two?"

Bakura and Malik just look at Atemu as he stares at his feet holding his head. It hurt so bad. But with all the annoying things around him he found it strange that he was thinking about that kid his father was with at the airport. He looked so… familiar.

Aken, however, was in his own little world thinking about the same boy as his son but in a much more threating way.

CHAPTER END:

Rose: ok guys I'm clearing this up now I threw in some stereotypes in the end. I don't believe in any of it. Plus I'm Irish if I insult the Irish I'm insulting myself also…

aerach=homo/gay pretty much

duine dur= stupid person pretty much.

Ok. Also I'm sorry if this was alittle boring but I had a kul Elna itch and I think that took care of it. The meeting between Aken and Yugi is very important though so, please keep that in mind!

Lyger: ~lets one rip in his sleep~

Rose: ~looks at him horrified~ Get off my bed you nasty! ~kicks Lyger off bed~ and here i was on a roll explaining myself you ruined it!

Lyger: OW! What the fuck was that for!~ rubs side~

Rose: Oh Ra it stinks! ~leaves room~

Lyger: What'd I do? ~confused~

Zomieman: Please review I want dinner tomorrow and she cooks :D ~pushes update button~

Lyger: Dude why you in my room ~they stare at eachother~


	5. Chapter 4

**Cursed Part IV: **

_Rose: Hey guys sorry for the wait I had writers block -.-_

_Lyger: Oh please…_

_Rose: YOU… you can not be here._

_Lyger: to bad I'm here_

_Rose: you wont like it…_

_Lgyer: Ha… try me._

_Rose: Fine… but you asked for it literally_

_**(This is a yaoi if I haven't made that clear yet I'm sorry, But the story isn't heavy in it (most of the time) but in this chapter it is. If you don't like don't read between the bold plus this will be my first time doing a yaoi one so if it sucks let me know.)**_

_Lyger: Ah… damnit I can't read this…_

_Rose: told ya so_

CHAPTER START:

Malik and Ryou cling their glasses together. Ryou takes a sip of his drink as Malik chugs his down. He slams the glass down on table as he lets out a loud sigh of relief. Ryou raises his eyebrow at him.

"I swear, you're so loud Malik," Ryou says.

"Ah, I missed you too princess," he says as he pours himself some more rum. "Its been about two years since we've seen eachother and that's all you have say. Is that I'm loud. Really? Ryou you can be so boringly prissy at times." Ryou sighs and sets his drink down on the table lightly.

"You're drunk," he says. Malik bursts out laughing.

"Oh, you're wrong again my friend," he laughs some more.

"I'm seriously debating the 'friend' part, at this point," Ryou mumbles to himself. Malik stops mid drink and just looks at him hurt and then puts a hand over his heart.

"Ryou, my love, I'm so hurt by your words," he says with a fake pain struck expression.

"Don't play me you psychopath," Ryou snaps.

"Hey, he's dead and gone that bastard of a pharaoh did at atleast one good thing for me," Malik leans back in his chair and finishes his second drink off. "But I think that it's so adorable that Yugi has alittle crush on me now." Malik leans forward again a smirk plastered across his face. Ryou gives him a stern look.

"What are you planning," Ryou narrows his eyes at Malik. "Knowing you it's something that I'm not going to like."

"Now Ryou since when have we ever disagreed," Malik geatures to him.

"Since when have we ever agreed be a better question," Ryou sits back in his chair and crosses his arms infront of his chest and gives Malik a 'you-better-tell-me-now' look. Malik sticks out his bottom giving his best pout/innocent face. After a few moments he realizes that this technique will not work on Ryou he lets out a sigh and looks at Ryou hard, but not in a malicious way.

"I'm not going to hurt Yugi if that's what you're worried about," Malik says pouring himself another drink. Ryou unfolds his arms and picks his drink back up and continues to sip at it.

"Of this I am sure, Malik," he sighs again as Malik finishes off his third drink. "But I'm sure that you have some devious and somewhat complicated plan that has something to do with Yugi up your sleeve don't you." Malik stops pouring his forth drink and just stares at Ryou. A smirk slowly creeping across his face and he finishes pouring his drink.

"Ah Ryou. See this is exactly why I love you, you can be so smart but so completely…,' he pauses and inhales as he looks off to the side. "What do you brits say,' he looks at Ryou and gets no response. He half smiles now. "Ah yes, draft at times." Ryou finishes his first drink and looks over to Malik who is holding the bottle out to him. He huffs and take the bottle from his friends hand and pours himself a second glass. "Of course I have a plan," Malik continues. "But I need both yours and Yugi's corporation." Ryou raises and eyebrow but continues drinking his drink. Malik finishes his forth quickly and pours a fifth. "You know whats in Armana right," Ryou nods finishing off his second glass. Malik sees his empty glass and pours him a third. Ryou looks at Malik. "What, I think you look cute when you get drunk." He smiles at Ryou and Ryou glares at him.

"Please…" he starts. " you just want to gloat about it, but you don't want me to really acknowledging what you're saying so I don't throw any monkey wrenches into your … ideas is a nice word. I'm supposed to be nice right." Malik laughs.

"You know me so well," Malik says. Ryou smirks.

"Yeah alittle too well," he starts to drink his third glass, "crazy is as crazy dose."

"Hey no insults," he says.

"Just get on with mate, bloody hell, you talk too much you know that," Ryou says. Malik smirks at his outburst.

"Heh, least I know the booze is working," Malik mumbles.

"Whoopty fucking due," Ryou says finishing his third glass. He takes the bottle from Malik and starts to pour a forth. He stops and realizes that Malik is just staring at him. "What, you want me off my rocker or not." Malik blank face turns into a slightly seductive look but Ryou ignores it and finishes pouring his glass. Malik takes the bottle back.

"Of course," he says and sits back while Ryou drinks the forth glass more eagerly this time. "I will have my revenge Ryou." Malik finally says. Ryous stops drinking in the middle of his fifth glass and looks cautiously at Malik. "That little bastard wont know what hit him once I'm done with him. No one kills me and gets away with it. I can't believe I was forced to serve him in my second life aswell. Well now I have choice." He clenches his fists. "Me and Yugi may not love eachother but I plan to use what Atemu believes as true to my advantage. That is where Yugi comes in, all he has to do is play along. And with his little crush on me it shouldn't be very hard." He smirks. "Yugi will get what he wants as well his intentions have always been more innocent then mine but… we will both get what we want. If he realizes the error of his ways and lets Yugi go…" Malik stops talking and refills both his and Ryou's glasses.

"I don't know," Ryou says quietly, " everyone would be happier if he just disappeared. Yugi would never have had to suffer and you never would have had to dye." Ryou looks at Malik in the eyes and they stare at eachother for awhile. Ryou starts to pour his seventh when Malik stops him. Ryou looks at him confused.

"For once I think that you've had enough, Ryou," they look at eachother and Malk just stares at Ryou.

"Malik what are y-," Ryou is cut off as Malik yanks him across the table and crushes his mouth against his. He dosen't even ask permission as he shoves his tongue into Ryous month. Even though he is meet with a few disapproving grunts they were followed by some very satisfied moans so Malik knew he liked it. Malik released Ryou after a few moments to get some air back in his lungs. Ryou pants alittle and then glares at Malik from his position on the table. "Bloody hell we don't have that kind of relationship, I don't even like you that much."

Malik smirks at him ", please regardless if it was me or not you still liked it and haven't you ever heard of fuck buddies you don't have to like me. We just need to go good in bed together." Ryou's glare hardness as Malik's smirk grows wider. "well… come on," Malik gestures Ryou to come closer. Ryou rolls his eyes and gets off the table. He sits on Maliks lap, straddling Maliks hips. "Nice," Malik raps his arms around Ryous back pushing them together. Malik looks up at Ryou innocently. "See… it's not so bad." Ryou huffs at him, he chuckles at the response. Malik shrugs his shoulders, "Now where we," he says drawing closer to Ryou's lips. He was then stopped by a yawn. Both him and Ryou snap there heads to the door to see Yugi running some sleep from his eyes. Ryou looks at him horrified while Malik just looks at him with a bored face.

"Malik let go of me," Ryou whispers harshly.

"No way if he doesn't like he can join," Malik pouts back. Ryous grip tightens on Maliks shoulders digging his nails into Maliks skin. "That wont work," Malik hmms, "you know I like the pain." Ryou stops as Yugi walks past them to the refrigerator.

"Yugi," Ryou says to his friend. Yugi turns around with the jug of milk in his hand.

"Don't worry about it Ryou," Yugi smiles at him which makes Ryou worry alittle. Yugi sees his worry. "Hello cursed," Yugi smiles again leaves.

"See he gets it," Malik says pointing at the door. He is answered with a swift whack to the head. Ryou gets off him and rubs his temples with both hands.

"That doesn't make it right Malik," Ryou sighs. Malik taps his fingers on the table as him and Ryou stay in silence after Yugi left. "Whatever I'm going to bed," Ryou says as he walks towards the doorway. This gives Maliks an idea, a wonderfully messy idea.

"Well if you insist," he says standing up. Ryou tries to say something but is cut off when Malik grabs him and kisses him again. He then practically drags Ryou down to his room and tosses him on his bed. Malik starts to take off his cloths.

"Malik wait, I thought-," hes cut off.

"You thought wrong my hormones are still intact, Yugis little intrusion didn't bother me one bit," Malik is done stripping and then walks over to the bed. "Now I suggest that you take your clothes off or you'll be borrowing mine till yours get back from Canada." Malik says this looking Ryou straight in the eyes. Ryou gulps seeing Malik serious.

"There's no way around this for me is there," he asks. Malik crosses his arms and shakes his head. Ryou realizes a sigh and undresses himself.

**(Ok it starts now if you don't like don't read and if you're under 18 don't read but if you do don't complain from here on it was your choice to read not mine. You have been warned. It might be kinda long cause well you guys know me my chapters aren't exactly short.)**

Malik climbs on the bed and gets on top of Ryou. He licks his lips as he looks down over Ryous naked body. Ryou looks away from Malik seeming to make himself shrink away. "No need to be embarrassed Ryou. I think that you look sexy." Malik leans down and starts to kiss Ryous neck, he moans in pleasure.

"It's not that," he starts , "it's just –ah," Malik starts to suck on his neck. "It's been awhile," Ryou feels his body heat up as Maliks hands roam all over him.

"Don't worry ill make sure that you can't walk tomorrow," Ryou tenses at Maliks words. Malik smirks to himself but before Ryou can protest Malik captures his lips in a kiss. Ryou still resists alittle until Malik slides his tongue in his mouth. Then Ryou seems to just melt to his touch. 'Perfect,' he thinks. He releases Ryous lips to put one finger in his mouth and wet it with saliva. Ryou is still alittle out of it but jumps at the intrusion of Malik's figure. "Relax," is all that Malik says. Ryous walls relax only alittle around Maliks finger. He starts to move his finger around inside Ryou. Ryou's head shoots up from the pillow and looks at Malik. "What, I'm just stretching you and… having alittle fun," Malik took his finger and now placed two in his mouth wetting them. Ryou sighs and lays back down. Malik now puts two fingers in and Ryou grunts alittle this time. "Man you are so tight only two in…" Malik stops and forms his two fingers inside Ryou to a hook and twists it inside him. Ryou arches his back and grabs the covers. Malik pulls out his fingers making them straight again he leaves Ryou. Then pushes them back in he goes in and out few times till Ryou relaxes alittle more. He takes out his two fingers then puts three in his mouth to wet them. He puts them in Ryou and spreads his out inside him. Ryou moans and damn did it sound good. Malik didn't tell Ryou but it had been awhile since he had some release aswell and he was going to get it. The next thing Ryou knows Malik has flipped him over so that he's on his stomach. Malik pulls his finger out making Ryou very dissatisfied at this point. Malik smirked as he put himself at Ryous entrance. He pushed himself all the way in, in one trust, which made Ryou scream. Malik leaned over top of Ryou as he panted.

"You asshole," Ryou said horsely.

"Hmmm that was nice sound," Malik answered and then he reached around and grabbed Ryou member and began to stroke and massage it. His ears were meet with Ryous moans of pleasure. Once Ryou relaxes around him ", you're so damn tight Ryou its amazing."

"Warm," is all that Ryou manges to mumble out. Malik takes that as his que to continue. He pulls himself out till just the tip of his head remained in Ryou then pushed himself all the way back in quickly. Ryou held in his scream that time which disappointed Malik alittle but he continued to trust away. Ryou had to grab onto his headboard at some point. The faster Malik went the hotter the two became. "MALIK," Ryou yelled as he released all over the headboard and pillow. Ryou panted alittle after a moment of regaining himself he noticed that Malik had stopped trusting. He turned to look at him.

"You little snot you should have told me you were cumming I wanted us to cum together," Malik wined. Before Ryou knew it he was flipped into his back again. But moaned as his head hit the pillow because Malik had managed to keep himself inside of him as he did this. He was again disappointed when he felt Malik leave his inside. Only to be stocked to feel something warm and wet slip around his member. He looked down to a beautiful sight. Maliks blonde hair was draped over his sweat covered tanned skin. Then seeing his tongue lick over his member sent chills threw his body. Malik cleaned up Ryous body. Licking his lips once he was done. "You taste good as always," Malik says leaning over Ryou. " But you must realize that I'm not done yet." Ryou was flipped over again with Malik's head at his entrance. "This time you better wait for me." He said as he fully trusted into Ryou again this time Ryou moaned loudly. Malik trusted faster and harder falling into a rhythm. Ryous body burned as a cold sweat came over both of them.

"Malik," he says quietly, "I'm.. I'm about…"

"Hang on just alittle more," Malik grunts.

"I can't," Ryou begs. He then releases again and lets out whimper but then gasps as he feels Malik release inside of him. His body starts to shake and then they both collapse onto the bed. They both lay there panting after a few moments. "Get off," he pants again ",you're heavy." Maliks response is a snicker.

"That's all you have to say," he asks as he pulls himself from Ryou and lays down beside him. Ryou says nothing and Malik doesn't like that. "Well if that's how it is I guess well have to keep going till you do," Ryou turns to make a protest but Malik kisses him again with tongue. Now Malik is on top of Ryou straddling his waist. "This time lets do it from the front that way I can see your pretty face." Malik kisses him but this time Ryou fights back alittle having their tongues battle it out. Malik pulls away having lost and licks his lips. "I see then." Malik makes his way down Ryous body leaving butterfly kisses and licks as he makes his way down. He cleans up the stray semen around Ryous member and entrance. Ryou moaning all the while only fueling Maliks efforts. Malik suddenly stops as an interesting idea pops in his head. Ryou looks down at him curiously when he realizes that he has stopped. Malik licks his lips as he's in thought. "Yeah that'll work," he says to himself.

"What-" Ryous question is interrupted when Malik grabs his arm and pulls him up. But he doesn't stop there as Ryou sits straight up he falls back onto the bed and brings Ryou with him. Ryou is now looking down at Malik as he now straddles Malik's waist. Ryou is at loss for words as he stares down at Malik. Stock hit him as he realized that he had never been on top in his life. He looked at Malik confused. Malik smirked at this and put his arms around Ryou's neck. He then yanked him down into a hot kiss. As their tongues battle Malik moved his hips alittle allowing his and Ryou's erections to rub one another. He chuckled as Ryou moaned into his mouth. Once they broke the kiss Ryou just looked at him. "What are you planning."

Malik put his hands behind his head, "Absolutely nothing." Ryou looked at him skeptically. "What it wasn't fun for you cause you didn't get to do stuff right," he smirks at Ryou. "Well… here's your chance I'm all yours." He gestures at his own body and Ryou lets his eyes trail down Malik's naked body. Ryou had to admit Malik was sexy it was his personality that he couldn't stand. Ryou sighed his erection was starting to hurt his body wanted it so bad. Plus Malik had found a major turn on for him… being on top. None of his other partners had ever given him the chance. Malik's leg started to twitch with impatience. He was about to open his mouth until Ryou just kissed him. Ryou put his hand on the side of Maliks face as he asked for entrance to his mouth. Malik playfully denied which frustrated Ryou he was letting his manor take over his mind. He wanted it and he'd be damned if Malik wasn't going to give it to him. Ryou growled at Malik through the kiss and Malik playfully hummed back at him. Ryou let his hand go down Malik's body till it found the nipple and he started to play with it. Malik grunted alittle but it was far from the moans of pleasure that he was seeking. Ryou broke the kiss and gave Malik a hard look, not a glare, but Malik just smirked up at him. Telling him that he wasn't going to go easy on him. Ryou inhaled he could now see how holding out on someone could be so annoying. Ryou now smirks, Malik dirty little mind infiltrating his.

'All right, he wants me to be dirty ill be dirty,' Ryou thinks wickedly. He pushes Maliks legs apart, which gains him a tilt of Maliks head in curiosity. Ryou grabs his member and starts to stroke the stem and rub the top of the head. He could see Malik holding back a groan. They both got longer and hotter the more Ryou played with him. Unconsciously Ryou then took Malik into his mouth. This surprised both of them, but it got Ryous desired results. Malik let out a long moan for him. For once his voice sounded beautiful. Ryou sucked longer and harder on Maliks member. Malik moans edging him on, and as Malik head leaked out more cum he knew that Malik was going to cum soon. Just as he was about to release Maliks member. A hand went down on his head holding him there. Ryou stopped sucking and tried to move up but Malik stopped him. He stared at Malik hips for awhile, but since he paused Malik thrusted his hips surprising Ryou now. Malik's member went deep in his throat. Ryou wanted to cough but he couldn't as Malik let his hips fall Ryous teeth grazed his stem. Ryou did this hoping to cause him pain but it only made him arch his back and moan loudly. Ryou began sucking again and held down Maliks hips not wanting a repeat. After another moment Malik's breathing became shallower and his member heated up more. "RYOU," Malik yelled Ryou tried to let go but Maliks hand kept him there most of the cum released in his mouth but some got on his face. His mouth was opened with abit of shock letting some cum drip from his mouth. Ryou came to his senses and swallowed Maliks cum. It wasn't great but he would live. He looked at Malik panting before him and decided that it was time. He took some of the stray cum for some lubricant and put two fingers in to stretch Malik. Malik hissed at the intrusion. Ryou paused his kindness kicking back in but pushed it aside remembering what Malik just made him do. He put a third finger in and felt Malik walls clamp around him.

"Relax," he says slightly mockingly. Malik chuckles and looks at him.

"Just do it," he says. Ryou leans over him a smirk on his face now.

"I'm sorry what," he asks as he takes his three fingers out and then enters with four rather quickly. Malik hisses at him again.

"I never knew that you could be so Ra damn spiteful," Malik grumbles.

"Takes one to know one," Ryou says as he removes his fingers and postions himself. He inhales and slowly pushes himself into Malik. Ryou body shudders with pleasure he dosen't even notice Maliks low moan. This feeling it made him want to go faster but he didn't want to hurt Malik it was just his nature. So he started to trust at an even rhythm that was modest until Malik growled at him.

"RA DAMN IT FUCK ME HARDER," Malik snapped at him. That sent a spark through Ryou he began to thrust harder, deeper, faster, Maliks moans and hisses only made him want to go more. Their climax was coming Ryou could feel it in his core he was about to cum. "RYOU," Malik surprised him by cumming first and releasing all over their chests. Once Maliks inner walls tightened around Ryou's member he released inside Malik. After catching his breath Ryou fell down beside Malik out of breath. Malik prompted himself up to look at Ryou. "You personality matches your sex," he says and Ryou just gives him a wtf look. Malik laughs at him. "Here let me clean you up..."

**(Ok their sex scene is done a lot longer then I thought it would be but my mind is still alittle dirty right now so here is a treat no sex but masturbation again you've been warned this whole chapter has turned into sex oh well hopefully you guys will forgive me.) **

Unknown to the two in the bedroom someone had followed them to the room and he was just outside the door. Yugi listened through the door he heard Ryou moan and Malik grunt. The bed moving and just the idea of their sweating bodies drove him crazy. He still had a crush on Malik even though he knew that he didn't feel the same. Who would after they had to die because of you. He put his hands over his member it was starting to become painful because he had been erect for awhile. Admittingly he had it since he saw the two in the kitchen. It was hot to him, Ryou wasn't that bad looking and Malik was just pain sexy if asked he would do either. Yugi reached his hands down his pants and brought out his own member as he listened to their moans through the door he silently joined them. He listened to Maliks voice telling Ryou to relax and that he was so tight. Yugi brought his hand from his member to wet it the put it back over making it more lubricated. He could go faster now with not as much friction. When he heard Ryou scream out Maliks name it all came out at once. Yugi gasped and leaned as he cum sprayed over Maliks door and dripped onto the floor. He panted alittle but huddled into a ball on the floor. He was mentally shooting himself for how disgusting he was. He had to stop this wasn't right it was so wrong, but he needed it. It had been far to long and his one night stand with Anzu didn't help him at all. Rebecca and Vivian were hell no's so who else but himself. After awhile your imagination doesn't get it up either. He was brought back to reality when he heard Malik speck.

"What?... it wasn't fun for you cause you didn't get to do stuff right," he smirks at Ryou. "Well… here's your chance I'm all yours." Yugi gapped at the door was…was Ryou on top. His erection sprung back to life.

"Anything will get you up now huh," Yugi hit himself in the head. Now he was talking to his penis that's completely normal. The thought of Ryou being on top was surprising and sexy. Yugi got a mental image of looking up at Ryou. A blush ran across his face. No not Ryou. Maliks moans could now be heard through the door. Whatever Ryou was doing Malik liked it. Yugi got himself at the ready again. Even though he wanted it the only thing that was going through his mind is that he hoped he would never be caught….

**(ok now I'm done being dirty…maybe)**

_Scenechange: _

Atemu shoots up in his bed panting. 'What the hell was that,' he thought. He looked around his seeing he was alone. He thought back to his dream as voices played in his head. A young slave boy laid infront of him dead. He had thrown him into cell and told his men to do with him as they pleased in the previous hour. He was horrified if Heba ever found out he would never forgive him. What had he done. In the back of his mind a voice called to him saying.

"_You have done nothing wrong. You are the Pharaoh nothing you do is wrong this boy was trying to take away what was yours. That is stealing and is a punishable crime. It's their own faults and they must come to realize that," the voice says._

At that time he thought it to be true, but to see the boy had been raped and beaten, left for dead by his men it was horrible. He paid a solider to go dump the body in the desert so no one would find him. A nameless known grave would suit a thief he thought. Atemu had made his way to his bathroom by now as he splashed his face with cold water he looked into the mirror above the sink. "Heba," he whispered to himself then an image hit him. That boy at the airport… that his father was leaning over. Who…who was he? He didn't look Egyptian but he didn't look like just some other tourist either. Putting aside the fact that he was comfortable enough to sleep in the middle of an airport with thousands of strangers. He turned off the water and he remember that smug little bastard.

"You could always work for me," Maliks voice plays in his head.

"Like hell," he thinks to himself. As he makes his way back towards his bed as he remembers something else that Malik had said.

"Yugi has more right then you considering he's the one who solved and the sealed the millennium puzzle away," his voice echos again. Atemu cups his chin with his hand in thought.

"Who is this Yugi Mutou anyway I don't even know what he looks like," Atemu looks at his bed but desides that he's not tired and chooses to research this Yugi Mutou. Once he reaches the computer room he sees a dim light on. He opens the door and Marik falls out of his chair.

"Atemu," he says as he jumps up and covers the screen of his computer. "why are you up so late?"

"Whatever you're hiding I really don't care," Atemu walks past him to another computer. "If that's BL porn stuff I just better not hear it." Atemu turns his computer on and sits down not even looking at Marik. Marik just jumps back onto his computer ignoring Atemus pressance. Atemu quickly looks up Yugi Mutou and he gasps in shock. '_Heba' _a voice in his head rings. Atemu shakes his head and looks at the picture he looked just like that boy at the airport. The one that he couldn't stop thinking about. HE was with Malik. Anger sprung up from somewhere deep inside him. Why was he angry? He rested his head in his hands and let out a deep sigh. He looked into the pictures amethyst eyes. They were large and kind but held a deep pain behind them. The picture was resent that dark purple spiky hair and gold bangs that sat his eyes off so perfectly. He looked like he had a small mouth too he would fit quite snuggly… woah wait. He smacked himself in the face with his hand. What was he thinking. '_Heba'_ Rang in his head again. "Shut up," he slammed his first down on the counter. Gaining Mariks attention. Atemu started grumbling to himself so Marik just brushed it off.

"Weirdo," he mumble. 'You're one to talk,' his own voice chimes in his head. "Shut up," he thinks back to it. 'See your answering me again which makes you a weirdo too.' Marik ignores it now and tries to focus on the computer screen.

Atemu wanted to leave and just forget what he had seen but he found himself reading everything that he could find on Yugi Mutou becoming more and more interested in the young man the more he read. He read well into the morning. He didn't even notice Bakura walk in. Bakura tapped Marik on his shoulder and silently pointed to Atemu. Marik looked at Atemu and shrugged. Atemu slammed his fists down again making them both jump. "Marik," he turns around to see Bakura there aswell. "Marik find me Malik Ishtar's number, Bakura go get me my cellphone," Atemu ordered. Once the two had done what they were ordered Atemu slowly dialed the number just knowing that he was going to regret this.

_Scenechange: _

A phone started to go off in the dark room. "Malik," Ryou wined turning over and pulling the covers over his head as he said that. The phone kept ringing and Ryou kicked him under the covers.

"Ra damn it," Malik growled and picked up his phone. He looked at the number and it was blocked. 'Great,' he thought. "Hello," he answered.

"What took you so fucking long," Atemu's voice reach his ears and Malik grew a wicked smirk.

"Oh forgive me your majesty for I no not what I do," he says sarcastically.

"Cut the crap Ishtar, I want make a deal," Atemu says.

"Oh, a deal you say. But I thought that you didn't like me," Malik says still mocking him. Atemu growls and Malik laughs. " What is that you want Sennen?"

"I'll work with you," Malik was genuinely shocked. Given the pause Atemu smirks now. "Why so shocked, of course I have few alterations to your original proposal but nothing that you'll hate."

"I'll be the judge of that what is it," Malik asks.

"I only want to bring my body guards." Malik hears someone start to cough in the background.

"What!," a random person says.

"Oh shut up Marik you'll get your pay," Atemu hisses. Malik freezes at the name. Marik is what he had named his alter ego.

"You plucky little bastard-," Marik starts but is quickly silenced. Atemu sighs in annoyance.

"So do we have a deal then?" he asks. What was Malik to do. It's impossible for Marik, his Marik to existed…right? But if he refuses Atemu now there may never be another chance this good to get even with the Pharaoh. Would he take the chance to meet another Marik, or throw away all his planning on one petty fear. "Well… I'm waiting," Atemu says.

"Fine," Malik says sounding more sure than he actually was.

"Excellent," Atemu answers. "Oh, and this is strictly between us men my father doesn't have to know right."

"Of course," Malik answers.

"Good I'll be exspecting the details from you soon," Atemu says, after a moment the line goes dead. Malik bursts into a fit a laughs. He was actually going to do it he was going to get that little bastard back. He almost wanted to jump around the room. But a swift kick from Ryou reminded him that he was not alone. He got out of bed to being one of the happiest days of his life…

CHAPTER END:

_Rose: well that was long one I think I got alittle carried away._

_Lyger: YOU *Rose jumps abit* You have been holding out on me._

_Rose: You read it…?!_

_Lyger: oh please if I can read Gravitation I can read this. I'm guy and I'm straight. So yes I am comfortable enough with my sexuality to read some BL love stuff._

_Rose: Lye Lye…_

_Lyger: oh no you're a nasty girl. I can't believe you've been holding out on me. *Rose makes a break for door.* oh hell no *blocks the door and locks it* you've been bad and now you'll be punished. _

_Rose: SOMEONE SAVE ME! HELP!_

_HairDiva: Bye going out to do LouWhoos hair!*leaves houe*_

_Karatekid: Think ill go outside and practice my kendo…. *leaves house*_

_Zombieman:*Doesn't even look away from his LoL game**turns volume up on headphones*_

_Rose: I HATE YOU ALL!_

_Lyger: No one will save you now…_

_Rose: RAPE!_

_Lyger: it's not rape if like it! *presses update button.*  
_

_Rose: LIKE HELL IT IS *fights back*  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**Cursed Chapter Five:**

_Rose: Hey guys its chapter five! Woot I'm pretty impressed with myself it's really hard for me to stick with things that I start but I'm trying really hard to do this. _

_Tashi: Umm…. Where's Lyger?_

_Rose: Who?_

_Tashi: Lyger the one who I'm filling in for you still haven't told me where he's at._

_Rose: (turns away from Tashi) I have no clue who you are talking about._

_Tashi: (confused)_

_Rose: Oh, and I've been trying to work on my grammar since my grammar sucks but I've known that since second grade I guess it's about time I worked on it._

_Tashi: 0.0 second grade! How'd you get through high school and…and how are you getting through college._

_Rose: Umm... on with flic!_

_Tashi: Hey Queen of procrastination I'm talking to you!_

* * *

Chapter Start: 

Yugi had absolutely no idea what was going on. Ryou was quiet, more so than usual, and Malik insisted on glaring a hole in the carpet of the limo floor. He looked down at the juice box in his hands, the only breakfast that he managed to grab before Malik angrily pushed him out the door. He poked the straw into the hole and took a sip, looking around the limo once more. His friends hadn't moved a single muscle. Yugi sighed being completely bored. So instead of thinking about where he was he decided to think about where they were going. Not that Malik gave him a good explanation.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"Ra mother fucking damnit," Malik's scream echoed through the hallway. Yugi jolted up in his bed his hair poking up at all weird angles._

_"Wha-what," he said sleepily._

_"I can't believe that little bastard, if I could I'd rip him limb from limb and feed him piece by piece to Ammit," Yugi's brain finally registered Malik going on a rant._

_"I think… I'll sleep in today," Yugi thinks nervously. However his stomach had another idea as it protested to the idea of more sleeping. He laid back down ignoring his stomach; however his stomach seemed determined to get its way. It won. Yugi sighed as he pushed the covers off of himself. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them on putting on a simple purple, v-neck tank-top along with his studded choker and wrist bands. His boots were last and after a comb of his wild hair he preceded to the kitchen. He thought that he was going to get some breakfast. He didn't know how wrong he was. As he neared the kitchen he overheard what seemed to sound Ryou trying to calm down a furious Malik._

_"Malik just calm down, " Ryou paused. "It can't be that bad."_

_"Yes it can, I don't want him anywhere near Yugi!" Malik exclaimed. Yugi was about to enter the room when he heard his name, so he stayed just outside of the door frame._

_"Yugi will be fine we'll be with him," Ryou assured him. Yugi's curiously was peeked. What wasn't he being told? Malik's growl brought Yugi back from his thoughts._

_"I loathe that man," he says. It was quiet after that. Yugi waited alittle longer before he figured that the conversation had been ended. So he made the mistake of entering the kitchen. Once Yugi stepped into the kitchen Malik was all over him. "There you are," Malik said standing from his sitting position._

_Yugi hesitated Malik did not look happy. "Yeah," Yugi said very slowly. Malik gave him a quick look over._

_"Is that what you're wearing today," he asked quickly. Yugi made his way to the frig and opened the door._

_He leaned into the frig as he answered. "Well yeah," he grabbed the juice box._

_Malik let out a 'tch' sound. His footsteps could be heard approaching Yugi. "Fine," he says as he grabs him by the forearm and yanks him away from the frig._

_"Hey! Wait!" Yugi says as he somehow manages to close the door as he is being pulled away._

_"Let's go," Malik says to both of them as Yugi is dragged out of the room with Ryou silently following._

_-Flashback end-_

* * *

Yugi looked over to Ryou, he had tried to get some help but all Ryou could do was smile. Just look at him staring out the window not even paying one bit of attention to him. Well, why would he when Malik was in the car too. He finished his juice box and crumpled it. Ryou knew that Yugi liked Malik, so why? Why did he… no. Yugi stopped that train of thought it wasn't Ryou's fault Malik wasn't attracted to him. If he wanted to force his feelings on Malik he would be no better than that selfish pharaoh. Yugi glared at juice box now wishing it would set implode. He looked up to Malik and his eyes softened. He didn't like seeing Malik angry. But he was sure that he would rather Ryou's help rather than his. Yugi sighed the silence was killing him and he didn't like the thoughts that he was having. He would have to break this silence and soon.

"So… where are we going again?" he asks quietly. Malik shifted his glare to Yugi and he visibly flinched. Malik then twisted his mouth around as if trying not the speak, cause he was going to say something that he didn't mean to Yugi. The phone that connected them to driver then rang. Malik let out a sigh and answered.

"Yes," he says. "Great," he sarcastically continues. He hangs up the phone and looks between Ryou and Yugi. "We'll be there in about five minutes," he then leans back in the seat crossing his arms back infront of his chest. The silence started again Yugi was just happy that only five minutes of it remained. Yugi was shocked to fell two hands on his shoulders. He looked up into Malik's lilac eyes that were staring at him very seriously.

"Malik…" he said softly his eyes almost took Yugi's breath away.

"Listen to me very closely Yugi. I don't want you out of my sight; you are to be next to me at all times." He gripped Yugi's shoulders tighter telling him to respond. "Understood," Yugi nodded his head but confusion was evident in his eyes. Malik let out sigh and fell back into his seat across from Yugi. Why didn't Malik just tell him what was going on?

* * *

Atemu is walking down the hallway with Bakura and Marik flanking him on either side. They make their way to the back entrance of the mansion. "They should be arriving any minute now," Atemu mumbles. Marik drums his fingers on his crossed arms. While Bakura looks out the window pane beside the door utterly bored.

"Alright that's it," Marik breaks the silence. "Tell us what's going on. What have you agreed us too." Atemu turns and glares at Marik sharply, the man doesn't even flinch. "You're going to have to try better then that, your majesty." Atemu huffs and turns back to the door.

"We already know that it has something to do with the Ishtars-," Bakura begins as he walks next to Marik but Atemu interrupts him.

"Silence," he hisses. "Do not speak that name here least you want my parents interrogating you." Bakura and Marik share a look then turn back to Atemu.

"At least tell us what's going on," Bakura asks stepping forward.

"Yeah, you're acting like more of a prick than normal," Marik chimes in.

Atemu takes in a deep breath, "it will all be explained once they get here." The thought of Malik back at his place just made his blood boil. The fact that his face, along with that smug smirk of his, instantly flashed across his face did not help Atemu's mood. Not one bit. Then a different face flashed in his mind. Yugi Mutou's. His heart leaped in his chest, if only just to see him. He could do this right. He could be _nice_, that word made his stomach turn, to Malik Ishtar. All he had to do was control his anger. That will be easy right.

Not.

A limo pulled up to the back entrance. It's time.

Outside of the house the driver opened up the door to the limo. Malik was the first to step out. His lilac eyes scanned the area, not finding trace of Atemu he sighed. He moved out of the door so Ryou could step out.

"Hello," Marik says from inside the house. His eyes scan over Malik watching him look around. "Atemu you didn't tell me that he was hot, look at those legs," Marik points through the window. Bakura sighs and yanks him from the window. Making Marik fall back onto his ass.

"You would lead with your dick," he scoffs. He doesn't stop himself from taking a look at who made Marik drool in less than ten seconds though. His eyes scanned over Malik, unimpressed. "I don't see what so…" he stops talking as Malik moves out of the way to let another man out of the limo. His white hair was blown around by the breeze, so much that he had to place his hand on his ear to control some of it from hitting him in the face. Then those eyes, so big and brown… Bakura shook his head to stop his train of thought.

Marik snickers, "see something that you like."

Bakura glares at him, "Shut up."

"Hey the blond is mine," Marik says possessively. Bakura crosses his arms infront of him as Marik stands up.

"Please, you can have him," they both turn their attention to Atemu when shots pass Bakura to the window.

Atemu couldn't believe it, Yugi stepped out of the lime his plum hair swaying in the same breeze as Ryou's. His amethyst eyes full of light, they were beautifully set off by his blond bangs. This…this angel was Heba his Heba. His heart clenched in his chest as Heba…, no Yugi, looked to the door. But his euphoria of happiness soon faded and a new and darker emotion set in as he saw Malik take Yugi's hand in his. '_No,_' _says the voice in his head as anger boiled within him again. 'Heba is mine_,' it hisses again. '_Wait stop we haven't even meet eachother in this life yet, he doesn't know that he his mine yet,' _Atemu fight the voice back. "He will be mine," Atemu whispers.

Marik and Bakura look at him wearily. Marik leans over to Bakura and whispers ,"creepy."

Outside Yugi blushed as Malik took his hand in his. "Malik what are you-" Malik places a finger on his lips. At the touch Yugi feels a chill go up his spine. But it was strange it didn't come from Malik's touch. It was an ominous chill. Yugi turned his amethyst eyes to the door. His breath hitched in his throat. He didn't want to go in, there was something in there.

"Yugi," Malik says tenderly. Yugi looks up into Malik's eyes they were full of 'I'm sorrys'. Yugi gave Malik an odd look as Malik in return gave him a weak smile. This was it. "Come on Yugi this will be a very important meeting," he looked to Ryou aswell, "for all of us." Malik walked forward but was stopped when Yugi didn't budge from his seat inside the limo door. Malik looked back to see Yugi's eyes full of anger. "Yugi.." he started.

"Who am I meeting Malik?" he hissed. Malik didn't look him the eye. "I am not stupid, I can sense that something is a miss here." Yugi yanks his hand from Malik's grasp.

"Yugi," he tries again.

"I'm not moving," Yugi crosses his arms. "Not until you tell who or what we're about to see." Malik looked to Ryou for some help. Ryou offered him none.

"Thanks a lot," Malik bitterly thought.

"We, no, Yugi deserves to know," Ryou says softly.

"Know what?" Yugi asks Malik.

"That's nothing really," Malik tries to defend himself.

"Liar," Yugi cuts in sharply. Malik looks taken back.

"What the hell do you want me say, "he snaps. Yugi and Ryou look at him shocked. Malik gives them both a glare. "We all want this," he says. He glares into Yugi's eyes for this next part. "You knew that this was going to have to happen."

Yugi starts to shake, "No," he says weakly. "You can't-"

"I can and I have," Malik cuts in in. "You're not the only one, so you can't be selfish about this." His grabs Yugi's wrist and pulls him from the car. Yugi tosses his fear struck eyes at the door. Yugi didn't know what was behind it yet but every fiber of his being was screaming 'no'.

"No!," Yugi yanks free of Malik's grip and stumbles back. "I wont."

"What's going on," a deep baritone voice comes from the house. Yugi's world freezes when Malik moves out of his line of sight. Crimson eyes bore straight through Yugi. Atemu was the only thing that raced through his mind. Even though the man before him was only in a pair of dark skinny jeans with black boots that ended slightly under his knee, with a red v-neck t-shirt and a black leather jacket on his top. But what Yugi saw made his blood freeze, he saw a pharaoh, the golden crown of Ra adorning his forehead, a cream color tunic covering his top half with gold necklace and violet cape. A gold belt resting on top of his crimson shenti. Golden wrist bands adorning his arms and he had similar cuffs on his shins. Yugi started to back away as the man's eyes traced over his body. He felt dirty.

He snapped his head to Malik who was glaring at the man who stood at the top of the stairs. Malik knew this man. "Atemu," Malik breathed in a silent hiss. Yugi's fear switched to anger, more so betrayal. How could Malik bring him here knowing how he felt? Knowing what he was going through.

"You knew," Yugi said hoarsely. Malik head snapped to Yugi shock evident in his eyes.

"Yugi," he reached forward, but Yugi slapped his hand away.

"I can't believe you, what were you thinking," Yugi yelled at him.

"Oh, he sounds feisty Atemu," everyone looks back to (pharaoh) Atemu to see a muscular man flop his arm over said pharaohs shoulders. He had similar lilac eyes to Malik's except his were darker not physically but figuratively. His black hair was wild and spiked in many different directions. Now it was Maliks turn to freeze. The different hair didn't stop the similarities of the man before him and his Yami, Marik.

"Get off me Marik," Atemu pushes the mans arm off of him.

"Marik," Malik's brain panicked again. It was impossible, Marik only existed in his mind. That crazy psychopath was banished to the shadow realm that was now sealed away along with items. Malik couldn't take his eyes off the man named Marik. Unfortunately for Malik this Marik caught him staring. He man shot him a wicked smirk then, his way topping it off was with a wink.

He was flirting with him?

Malik is brought back to reality when another man steps beside Marik giving him a quick smack on the back of the head.

"Fuck you," Marik says glaring at the man while rubbing the back of his head.

"You disgust me," the man says with an obvious Irish accent. The way his red hair fell it looked like Ryou's. Malik gave a quick glance to his right to see Ryou staring intently at the new person.

"Marik, Bakura," Atemu said calmly. Both turned to him to receive his full glare. They both huffed but Marik continued to stare Malik down. Bakura let his violet eyes connect with Ryou's brown ones for only a moment before he turned away. Malik looked at Atemu who soon raised an eyebrow at him. Malik looked to his right and down to see that Yugi was now missing.

"What the hell, Mutou," he yells forgetting his previous anxiety. Malik looks around and doesn't see Yugi anywhere. "Where did that little motherfucker go?" he thinks angrily. "This isn't good," he thinks as he turns back to Atemu who was looking at him with pure hatred.

* * *

There was no way that this was happening, just no way. Yugi's thoughts got more frantic as he ran. He was indeed a coward; he couldn't just stand there and face him. He… he just couldn't, he was so scared he just ran. Like a scared child, what happened to all that bravery that he used to possess as Heba. As he stopped running and he scoffed at himself. That foolish bravery is what got him cursed in the first place. He had to be smarter this time. A looked back to where he came from. '_Atemu,_' he thought as the wind breezed past him again. Yugi sniffed the air smelling the sweet scent of flowers. He had ran into the gardens behind the house. Why did they come to the back entrance anyway?

Yugi dragged his feet through the garden, hugging himself he walking past the lotuses and valley lilies. He walked around a three tiered fountain, he looked to his reflection as the water overflowed over the lowest tier. He looked pathetic and weak. He bitterly chuckled, he stopped hugging himself to look down at his hands. The bane of his existence was standing right there ,he knew it, that feeling that rushed through him when he laid eyes on the man. He was the nameless Pharaoh Atemu! But how was that possible, Atemu had moved on had he not. _'Reincarnation,' _a voice whispered in his head. 'No way,' Yugi thought back. It was possible though. He walked further into the garden as he was taken by his thoughts. He soon found his way to a gazebo and sat himself down on the stone steps leading up into the structure. He let his hand brush over the cold white marble.

It must be a pain to keep clean.

Yugi thoughts drifted back to Atemu, it made sense for him to have a reincarnation he was Heba's reincarnation after all. But what was the chances of them being reincarnated at the same time.

"I really am cursed," Yugi mumbled as he let his head fall into his hands. His head shot up though, maybe this would make it easier. His heart filled with hope for a moment. But he deflated at the idea of being anywhere near the pharaoh's reincarnation during the possibly long process. He leaned back on his hands releasing a sigh from his lips.

"Well hello there," an overly happy voice says. Yugi particularly jumps out of his skin. He turns around to see two light brown eyes staring into his amethyst ones. "Oh, what pretty eyes you have," she praises. She flips her blonde hair back over her shoulder. "Are you a new friend of Ate's," she asks showing a perfect row of white teeth.

"Ate," Yugi thought, then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Ate was short for Atemu. He took a good look at the woman and felt dizzy as the picture of a tablet flashed in his head. The vision focused on the royal sarcophagus and the name Nefertiti. He slumped alittle were he was sitting which made the woman crouch down in worry.

"Are you alright, dear," she asks placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I think-," Yugi is cut off as his world spins and he falls on his side. He looks up to sky with blurred vision then the woman leans over him worry evident in her eyes. He hears nothing as she speaks to him and he blacks out.

* * *

Atemu is walking down the hall with a disgruntled look. Malik is glaring daggers into his back as he leads them to his office. Marik and Bakura flank him on either side as usual.

Ryou was walking beside Malik giving Bakura a bewildered look. He felt like he knew the man but he didn't know from where though. He looked over to Malik who was still stiff with fear and frustration from losing Yugi and, he let his eyes drift to the man named Marik. The man shared the same name that Malik had dubbed his crazy alter ego. Is that why he was so on edge…no.

"What the hell, Atemu," Marik yelled infront of them causing Ryou to turn his head to Atemu. Atemu was leaned against Marik clutching his head hissing. Ryou raced up to the pained man.

"What is wrong," he asks concerned.

"How the hell am I suppose to know," Marik barks at him. Atemu groans as he slumps to the floor Marlk and Ryou guiding his body down to the ground.

"Has this ever happened before?" Ryou asked felling his forehead.

"No/Yes," two voices answer. Everyone turns to look at Bakura. As Ryou meets his eyes a chill runs down his spine. Marik just glares at him.

Bakura ignored them and turned to Malik. "Dose the name Heba mean anything to you?" Malik eyes become wider with shock as Bakura just smirks at him. "Marik take Atemu to his room," Bakura orders.

"Who died and made you king," Marik spits. Bakura just gives him a dark look.

"Would you rather suffer my wrath or Atemu's when he wakes up on the hallway floor," Marik glares at him alittle longer before he releases a disheveled grunt lifting Atemu's now unconscious body. Bakura looks back to Malik. "I suppose we should discuss this in his room." Bakura turns to follow Marik down the hall, Ryou and Malik share a look before following them.

* * *

-Dream-

**_Yugi:_**

_It was dark in the stone room. The only light was given from torches that hung on the wall. Heba slowly opened his eyes to see hieroglyphics on the ceiling of the room. 'Where,' he thinks. He moves his hand to rub his head but the clinking of chains alerts him and he looks to his hands. Instead of his normal gold wrist bands grey shackles were over his thin wrists. 'What's going on,' he thought frantically. He quickly sat up making the chains clank some more his looked around frantically now seeing that he was alone. _

"_Is anyone here," he could hear is voice echo throughout the empty room. He felt cold and scared, he didn't know what to do._

* * *

**_Atemu: _**

"_Sire, sire, you must wake up," he man yells in his ear. Atemu's eyes snap open and he jumps up looking around frantically. _

"_What, where am i?" he asks. He looks down to his wrist brandishing gold bands and he feels cold metal around his neck. _

_"Sire, there are robbers in the palace, it's Akefie's men" the solider to his left says. _

"_WHAT," Atemu raises from his bed giving the guard a sharp look._

"_Forgive me your majesty they have already broken through the main gates and through the first wall," he begins his report. Atemu got out of his bed ordering his personal servants to retrieve his arm._

'_This is a different dream,' he thinks to himself while he turns back to the solider. "Continue," he says. _

"_They have already pushed us out of the main gardens and the scribes quarters," Atemu tenses at this._

'_Heba,' he thinks._

"_But we've managed to keep them from the temples and war rooms. They haven't attempted to near the royals chambers yet we fear that they are headed straight to the dungeons for reinforcements." He is cut off._

"_Fools he has allies down there, of course," Atemu yells. "Akefie must not release Khons," Atemu orders. _

"_What shall be do my Pharaoh," he asks touching his forehead to the floor._

"_kill them," Atemu says the man's head shoots up in shock. "Kill all the prisoners in the dungeons he must not receive any help." Atemu walks to the door leading out of his chambers he opens the door. "You have your orders now go," he commands. _

"_My Pharaoh what shall you do?" the solider asks quietly. _

"_I," he says he draws his sword, "am going to take back my home," he sends the solider a wild smirk. "I am expecting great things from you Jono," the kings says. _

"_Sire," Jono salutes his king and leaves._

'_Heba where are you,' Atemu thinks solemnly._

* * *

**_Yugi:_**

_He tugs one more time at the chains but to no avail. He lets out small whimper as he lets himself fall to the floor. _

"_Ah are you done struggling," a voice coos from the shadows. Heba freezes and turns towards the door. "Don't stop on my account," the man says as he walks from the shadows. His greyed white hair was wild and his violet eyes were full of anger and malicious intent. _

"_Thief King," Heba chokes. "How did-,"_

"_You get here," he finishes. "Simple little scribe, my informants tell me that you have special relations with that Pharaoh of yours-"_

"_We have no such thing," Heba hisses. _

"_Oh," Akefie stops and looks into Heba's angered eyes. "Would your Pharaoh do nothing to save you?" he asks._

_Heba turns from the king with a look of disgust, "would hope not."_

"_You do not feel the same," Akefie asks walking towards the chained scribe. Heba dose not answer nor look at him. Akefie grabs the boys chin have him look him in the eyes. Heba cringes at seeing the scar over his right eye. Akefie smirks wickedly seeing him cringe. He places his hand over his eye. "This scar boy, do you know how I got it?" Heba shakes his head fear crawling its way up his back. Akefie lets out an evil chuckle. _

"_It a reminder from the Pharaoh himself," he started. He now creased his scar, "to remind how weak I was and how strong he is." Akefie let his hand fall from Heba's chin to his neck. "But I am no longer a weak little child," he gripped Heba's neck. Heba's hands shot to his strong wrist as he was being choked. Akefie stood up bringing Heba with him. Since he was much taller than the boy Heba wriggled in the air as he was being choked by the thief king. _

"_S-stop it," Heba gagged. _

"_Silence," Akefie hissed, "He will regret not killing me when he had the chance he took everything away from me," he paused and looked maniacally at Heba. "So I shall do the same to him," he tightens his grip._

'_I don't want to die!' Heba cries in his mind. "I-I ," he tries to choke out._

"_Hmmm," he brings Heba closer to him, " what is that you want to say little mouse." He grins baring his fangs. "I can't understand you, you'll have to speak up some, hmmm." Tears flow freely from Heba's eyes as his world starts to blur._

"_Boss, hey boss we have a problem," he man yells running into the room. Akefie looks away from Heba still holding him in mid-air. _

"_What is it," he say dully, "can't you see that I'm busy." _

"_But boss their trying to kill all the prisoners in the dungeons," he yells._

"_WHAT!" he drops Heba to the floor letting him gasp for air, "have you freed Khons yet." He grasps the other mans neck. _

"_N-no b-boss, we haven't," he squirms under Akefie's glare. Akefie lets out a scream of frustration as he throws the man backwards. _

"_Fools we will need his help to kill the Pharaoh," Akefie barks. The man runs out of the rooms screaming to others to get into the dungeons. _

"_I can help you," Akefie whirl's around to look at Heba on the ground still trying to catch his breath._

"_You," he scoffs. "What can you do for me?" _

"_I can help you get Khons back," Heba says in all seriousness. Akefie bursts out laughing but after a few moments he looks over Heba seeing that he is serious. A wicked smirk starts to edge it's way across his features. _

"_Really now…."_

_C_HAPER END:

* * *

Tashi: What! You haven't updated in two months and this is what you leaves them with.

Rose: …Yeah

Tashi: You're going to get some hate mail for this one I'm sure.

Rose: Probably not… but anyway I have a confession to make.

Tashi: Oh God no! You actually did it! -she grabs onto Rose's shirt- didn't you! I knew it. I knew that it had to be you.

Rose: What the hell are you talking about?-pushes Tashi off-

Tashi: I don't know, what are you talking about?

Rose: -flicks Tashi on the forehead- Remember when I said that I was going to make this one-sided.

Tashi: Yeah.. you said that in the beginning.

Rose: Well I'm having second thoughts, so I'm going to let the readers decide. Should Yugi forgive Atemu and be with him thus ending the curse (which you guys only know half the reason Atemu put it on him in the first but by the end of this dream you should know the second maybe if I finish the dream I could just leave ya'll guessing to the very end.)

Tashi: Hey… focuses no spoilers.

Rose: Sorry… anyway should Yugi and Atemu be together in the end or is their 'relationship' to broken to every be fixed. I can still do everything I want with this story that I want to do, so the end result of their relationship is only minor at this point since I haven't decided the ending yet.

Tashi: Short version should Yugi and Atemu end up together yes or no

Rose: Hey! Don't do my stuff, and want the answers to have a reason, you can't just put yes or no. Yugi wont forgive Atemu-

Tashi: or never forgive him-

Rose: -sits on Tashi- without a good reason.

Lyger: Please review.

Tashi: Yay you're back!

Rose: Save Me!-hugs Lyger-

Lyger: -looks to Zombie and j-at-war- I should go on vacation more often, no.

Zombie/J-at-War: Review Please.


	7. Chapter 6

Cursed chapter 6:

**Rose: WTF! LYGER!**

**Lgyer: Shit…-runs away-**

**Rose: One thing! I ask you to do one thing and you fuck it up.**

**Lyger: -hiding behind j-at-war- You know I suck at housework, you knew what you were inviting when you told me to do laundry.**

**Rose: -twists clothing in anger- What about the yard work then…- points outside-**

**Lyger: I'm not an outdoors person you know that. **

**Rose: I can't clean everything all the time!**

**Lyger: Hey give me anything electronic and I can fix it, and you do housework so well :D**

**Rose: -J-at-war moves out of way to let her dump cloths on Lygers head- There! If you helped me more I could update more! -turns to readers and points- Blame him!**

**Lyger: -pulls panties off head- Hey don't you dare shift blame! –looks at panties in hand-**

**Rose: -blushes and takes panties away- Pervert!**

**Lyger: Would you have me any other way?**

**Rose: Gah!**

**Atemu: -pulls up chair with popcorn in hand- Free entertainment**

**Yugi: -takes some popcorn- Rose doesn't own Yu-gi-oh or the toons just the plot. **

**CHAPTER START;**

* * *

"Alright Yugi pull yourself together!" he frantically thinks. It was dark and cramped where ever he was. He moved his hand alittle and froze, something was in here with him! He slowly felt around him. It was cloth, that he could make out, but it was strange it felt like old bandages. Yugi gulped as his hand moved further to his left hitting something more solid. He let his hand trail up the side of it. The frame was…

_Human…_

Yugi felt himself starting to hyperventilate. He placed his right hand above his heart in a frail attempt to slow his ever quickening heartbeat. His left hand was still on the other, frozen in place. He was so scared to breath in he hadn't noticed that he had been holding his breath. He breathed in through his nose. Bad move, the scents were too familiar to the young archeologist. He had let out his anxiety or he would be dead long before anyone could reach him.

"RYOU! MALIK! SAVE ME!" he screamed in his confined space.

"What the fuck was that," a man said ,with an Australian accent, his head shot up next to the sarcophagus.

"What are you whining about now Alister," the brunette beside him said lifting up another box that they were packing away. Alister turned to look at the Egyptian coffin. The noise had come from that direction, the direction of the sarcophagus. Alister slowly approached the item. Right before he touched the item.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" the brunette cut in again. He bumped Alister with box he was carrying. This confused Alister enough for the other to hand him the box he was carrying. "We're getting paid to move this dusty old shit not examine it."

Alister's confusion and surprise turned into anger and annoyance. "You're such a hard ass little prick sometimes Valon, you know that," he snapped at the other. Valon turned to raise an eyebrow at Alister.

"Your quite plucky today as well, and what's with you spacing out all the time," Valon asks picking up another box.

"None of your damn business," Alister answers as they both exit the room. Leaving the sarcophagus untouched.

Yugi whimpers inside, praying to Ra that someone would find him before it was too late.

* * *

-scene change-

"WAH," Atemu woke up with an out reached hand. Everyone looked at him as he awoke dramatically.

"And would you believe that this is normally how he wakes up," Marik mocked Atemu but shot the comment over to Malik, who in turn glared at him. Marik's mischievous grin turned into frown. Ever since Atemu had pasted out he had tried to make the younger blond notice him. To no avail and it was getting quite annoying being either ignored and glared at.

Atemu's little display had disrupted the groups conversation. Atemu brings his out stretched hand to his face. He moans as he rubs his temple. "Fuck," he growls into his hand. Bakura walks over to him arms ever crossed over his chest.

"Would you like to share," he demanded more then asked. Atemu let his hand fall from his face as he glared at Bakura. "Glaring at me wont change the fact that you passed out in the middle of the hall and have been out for nearly two hours," he sounded like a mom.

"Ryou I think that you have some competition," Malik cooed in his ear. Marik saw Malik whisper to Ryou. When Ryou and him looked eyes he made sure to glare at the whitehead. What did his Malik-pretty see in him anyway. He was sure that he was faster, stronger, and maybe even smarter than the other male. Ryou whispered something to Malik, the blond quickly pulled away from the other. It looked like he even refused to look in Marik's direction. Oh, like hell that was going to happen to Marik Daemon.

"Bakura stop being the man's mother, it doesn't suite you," Marik drones still glaring at Ryou. Bakura gave Marik a curious look, while the comment made Malik look at him again. Marik smirked, perfect.

Bakura noticed that the others eyes were not even on him. He followed Marik's line of sight and it landed on the thin blond. Malik was his name? Great the man was leading with his dick again. How many times had the man's flirtatious motives gotten the two into trouble? Atemu laid back down covering his head with the red sheet. Bakura rolled his eyes and decided to deal with Atemu in a minute. He turned to Marik who was eye groping Malik. He was going to squash this now.

Bakura glided over to Marik's form. Marik looked up as Bakura hovered over him. "Can I help you?" he asked annoyed.

"As a matter of fact, could you leave your dick in your pants this time," Marik's mouth dropped open almost instantly. Malik and Ryou where silent, though Malik did feel the need to roll on the floor laughing his ass off. But for the sake of not being scolded by Ryou he stayed in his seat. Bakura smirked at Marik's reaction. "The last time you played it got rather messy, did she end up keeping the kid?" Bakura's eyes were full of humor as Marik cheeks flushed a red color.

Marik stood up from his seat. "What are you getting at," he asked in a low voice. Bakura's smirk only widen, Marik let out a 'tck' sound as he glared at the redhead.

"Um… excuse me," the two looked at Ryou who had spoken up. He shrunk back alittle at the attention. "Could we look for Yugi hes been missing for two hours?" he asked quietly. Ryou couldn't seem to bring his voice above a whisper as the redhead stared at him. He fidgeted under Bakura's gaze.

Bakura made an abrupt turn towards Atemu, "you hear that?" he asked. He saw Atemu shift alittle under the covers but wasn't given a response. Bakura's eyebrow twitched alittle. He was not being ignored. He waited a few more moments before stomping over to Atemu yanking the sheets off. Atemu curled into himself more as he searched for his sheets with one hand. "You wont find them," Bakura assured him.

Atemu opened his eyes to continue glaring at Bakura. "I hate you," he said plainly.

"We established that a long time ago," Bakura reply's just as plainly tossing the sheets onto Marik. Marik fought with the sheets alittle to get them off of himself. Once he was finally free of them he made it point to stomp on them a few times before kicking them to the side. Malik had to cover his mouth to hide his giggle. Marik and Ryou heard and looked at Malik. Marik smirked at him, while Ryou's was a look of disapproval.

Atemu pulled himself to sit on the side of his bed. "My head is reeling do we really have to do this now," he was answered with a thwack. He looked up to Bakura while rubbing the back of his head. "He ran off on his own why do we have to look for him?"

"Why do we have to look for him?!" Malik cut Bakura off. The young blond stood up from his seat. He stomped over to Atemu, with Bakura side stepping out of the way, and yanked him up by the collar of his shirt. "My friend is missing and it's your fault," he shakes him alittle. "You wanted to meet him, you wanted us to come here, so Ra damn it you are going to get off your lazy posh ass and FIND MY YUGI!" Malik yelled the last part in his face.

Atemu just blinked a few times before slapping Maliks hands off. Atemu glared into Malik's eyes. "Your Yugi," Malik anger turns into shock realizing what he had just said.

"My Yugi," he thinks looking down at his feet. His eyes widen in pain as he sees a fist connect to his stomach. His body flies back only to be caught by Mariks strong arms.

"Hey," Ryou cries but Bakura appears beside him to hold him back.

"Give it a moment, "Bakura whispers in his ear. His hot breath making Ryou shiver. It doesn't go unnoticed by the redhead. He smirks quite pleased with himself.

"Wha- What the hell!," Malik yells launching himself from Marik's arms. He was still alittle dazed from having the wind being knocked out of him but Ra if that didn't stop the man from doing something stupid.

Atemu smirked, oh how long had he wanted to do this. Atemu pulled back a fist in hopes to connect with Malik's left eye but in just seconds. Ryou turned to Bakura and pressed his lips against the redheads. He was no fool he had seen the way Bakura had looked at him when they had first arrived.

Ryou pulled back from the wet kiss with a look of determination in his eyes. "Please stop them," he pleaded. For some reason he knew that Bakura could stop this. Even through his shock Bakura's brain still processed the whiteheads plead. Bakura disappeared in a flash catching Atemu's wrist in with his right hand and pushing Malik back into an, ever so happy, Marik's arms with his left.

"Enough," he says pushing Atemu's fist down. He looks to Malik, "you can settle this later," he shifts his gaze to Ryou. "After we figure out where the chibi ran off too," Ryou gives Bakura a broad smile, making Bakura burn with pride and accomplishment. He had made Ryou smile like that. The look suited him, he looked like an angel.

Atemu yanked his wrist from Bakura's grip, "since when do you care." Bakura raised an eyebrow at Atemu the self-proclaimed pharaoh frowning at him. He sighed, "if we split up we can find him quicker."

"Great," Malik freed himself from Marik's grip, "let's go Ryou," Malik link his and others arm and started dragging him towards the door. This was a bad idea, all Malik wanted to do was leave and never come back. Shit he would trade e-mails with Atemu and give him the fucking information that way.

"Hold it," Atemu voice boomed full of authority. Malik cursed to himself as he involuntarily froze. "Let's try and not act foolish any longer shall we," Atemu's voice had a hint of mocking in it which just made Malik want to return his punch ten fold.

Malik's urge only increased when he turned around to see an arrogant smirk on Atemu's face. Well wasn't he just the shit now that he landed the first blow. That's right , Atemu may gotten the first in, but he wasn't going to the last, Malik would insure that. Now matter how angry he was, he thought twice about giving Atemu the pleasure of knowing that he had gotten under the other blonds sin. Malik just frowned at him raising an eyebrow his hands placed on his hips.

Atemu scanned the room seeing all who were present, an odd number. Malik and Ryou couldn't go alone because they didn't know mansion like he and the others. As much as it irked him to say, "We'll have to spilt up." All eyes returned to him now focused on what the reincarnated pharaoh had said. Granted he noticed that the only eyes that weren't on him were his _dear _friends. Bakura seemed to like the look of that Ryou guy, and Marik was undressing, not practically undressing, but undressing Malik Ishtar with his eyes. He would have to put a stop to it, they were having enough distractions. His mood became darker as he remembered his dream. It was alittle hazy but, Atemu looked straight at Bakura studying him. He remembered that Heba was with the Thief King Afekie, but he couldn't remember why. Only that it made his blood boil.

"Marik will go with Ryou to the back gardens that Mouto-san ran to, the rest of us will search together through the house," Atemu decided. He was answered with a chorus of 'what's'. Ok well, only Marik and Malik seemed to have that reaction. Both for completely different reasons.

"Like I'm going to be alone with you in place I've only been to once in my Ra forsaken life," Malik glared daggers straight into Atemu's crimson eyes.

"You have no choice," Atemu said simply leaving no room for debate.

"Like hell I do," Malik started towards him, but Marik stepped infront of the blond.

"I agree let me go with Malik and Ryou can go with you," Marik bargained.

"No," Atemu says walking past the two to the door Bakura hot on his hills.

"But-" Marik's whine was cut off when Bakura grabbed Malik by the collar of his shirt dragging the man backwards to follow him. The door slammed in Marik's face, him and Ryou stood there in silence for a few minutes. Letting it sink in that Marik had been dissed. Marik gave Ryou a sharp glare and the other flinched away. "Fuck me," he growls opening the door back up leaving Ryou to jog behind him to keep up with his long strides.

* * *

Atemu felt quite happy with himself, not only did he get it his way, but he was sure that he had broken any forming connection the two couples around him were trying to make, weather they were aware of it or not. Malik still didn't seem to register that he was being dragged like a lifeless doll, for that he thanked Ra.

"Let me go, "Malik hissed.

Or not…

Atemu and Bakura stopped walking, Bakura releasing Malik in the process. "What the hell was that?" Malik asked pointing back towards the room. He wasn't answered which only creased him more. "He was talking to you."

"Why do you care?" Bakura asked not a beat later. Malik wanted to answer the redhead but the question confused him.

Malik huffed crossing his arms, "I don't," he finally said deciding that he could answer the question for himself later.

"Then I don't see a problem here," Bakura turns back to Atemu and they continue walking. Malik silently follows the two for awhile but he gets bored easily. Plus the two infront of him weren't talking so it was quiet too. Way to quiet for Malik's standards, if only to save his own sanity did he speak to them.

"So where do think Yugi would go," Malik asked to anyone. The two infront of him only shrugged and Malik scoffed at them. "Really, you have no idea," he said in a semi-mocking voice but this was serious to the situation.

"Shouldn't you be the one with the idea," Atemu says.

"How am I supposed to know," Malik snapped back.

"Well he is _your Yugi_," Atemu says the last two words dripping with venom. Atemu turns around to glare at Malik. They have a short glaring contest until Maliks eyes brighten and his deep frown turn into a chester cat smirk.

"Jealous Pharaoh," Malik asked. Atemu eyes widen in shock as he took a step back. Malik mirrored him with a step forward.

Bakura looked on with slight interest, he didn't know what was going on only that it didn't sit well with the him. If there was anything to know, he made sure that he was the first to get his hands on the information. Especially if he was to be thrown into a situation that required it. So the question for Bakura was; How did Malik know that Atemu really was the reincarnation of the Pharaoh? His tone implied that he knew the truth, and that didn't sit any better with the man. Could this new information lead to friend or a foe.

**(A/N: The gauntlet for Yugi's heart is being thrown down!)**

* * *

"Ra fucking damn it," Marik cursed as he stomped through the garden, Ryou following quietly behind him. "I'd rather be with Mr. '_I'm the pharaoh so you will show me respect_ or I'll make your life a living hell!" He kicked a rose bush in his anger yelling out the last part of his sentence.

"Marik-san," Ryou yelled at him for hurting the defenseless plant. Marik snapped his head in the whitehead's direction eyes wide with rage making Ryou flinch back. Marik turned fully to face Ryou and with a horrific kind a calmness walked over to him. Ryou was scared, no strike that he was scared shitless everything told him to run but his feet kept him perfectly planted in place. Cursing his unresponsive muscles as Marik drew closer to him, then he did the most stupidest thing that he didn't think about, he glared at the man.

"Well don't you have some unexpected balls," Marik thin line pressed lips turned into a chester cat grin. Who did that remind Ryou of? "Fine, I guess it could be worse," he placed a hand on his hip still giving Ryou that grin. "So… how about you tell me all you know about Ishtar."

Ryou raised an eyebrow at the man, "if you're interested good luck." Ryou says finding his paralyses gone, as he walked past Marik to inspect the uprooted rose bush.

"Please, you tell me and I'll tell you," he cooed.

"Tell me about what," Ryou tilted his head in confusion however he didn't look away from his work at placing the bush straight up again.

"Oh I think you know," Marik's breath traveled down the back of his neck making his hairs stand on end. Ryou made an 'epp' sound turning to look at the man who had somehow come to stand behind him without making a noise. "Don't think I didn't see that little number you pulled with Kura," he had a devilish light in his eyes.

"K-Kura," Ryou shudderedre as he now backed away from Marik.

"That kiss," he hissed like a snake and Ryou gulped. He had hoped that no one had seen that, it seems that he had been mistaken. Marik leaned forward even more to intimidate the small male. It was working till they both heard a gasp. Both men turned to see woman standing at the entrance to the rose garden. It was Atemu's mother….fuck.

"MARIK," she screeched. "I have forbidden you from this place since the last time you set my garden on fire! And you bring this… this," she pointed at Ryou not sure what word she should use for him. Marik made a 'tst' sound and hauled Ryou to his feet hitting the rose bush in the process having it fall over uprooted again. "MY ROSE BUSH!" she screeched again she let her basket drop as she gripped her perfectly manicured nails into her long blond hair.

Marik growled and yanked Ryou like rag doll to follow behind while Nefer called profanities from behind them. Once Marik was sure that he had lost her he released Ryou so the exasperated male could fall to his knees.

"What –huff- Who- huff- who is she?" he finally got out when he caught his breath.

"That little harpy was Atemu's mother," Marik cursed under his breath thinking about how uncouth that woman really was.

"His mother," Ryou looked at Marik curiously now.

"Yeah that's where he gets half his shit from," Marik nearly laughed at his own remark while Ryou merely frowned at him. "But this is bad," Marik says seriously all of sudden. Ryou stands up from his fallen position brushing the dirt from his jeans.

"How so?" he asks Marik walking up to him.

"If she's in her she must have ran into Yugi by now," Marik says. Ryou nodded his head but he didn't see how it was bad thing. "Atemu didn't want his father to know that he is thinking about agreeing to Ishtar's terms." Ryou still was following on how this was bad. "Ishtar has already mention Mouto-san to the Sennens so they know about him." Ryou still gave him a deer in the headlights look. Marik sighed and his hand hit his face. "You don't know his father Aken do you?"

"Nope," Ryou says unashamed Marik almost did an anime fall.

"Luckiest. Man. Alive." This statement only gets a head tilt from Ryou. "Come on," Marik grabs him by the forearm dragging him back towards the gardens exit.

"Wait!" Ryou looks behind him, "what about Yugi!? We came out here to look for him." He is pulled even harder as they exit the garden. "I said wait!" Ryou somehow pulls his arm from Mariks grip. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you!"

Marik stops and turns around to glare at Ryou. Ryou gulps and shrinks back alittle surprised at even himself for the outburst. "I'm going to say this once, and only once," Marik said then approached Ryou. "Don't piss me off pip squeak or not even your little boy crush Bakura will be able to save you. Now follow me and shut the fucking hell up." Ryou was left scared and stunned at Marik's blunt words. Marik started walking away but Ryou felt like he still wanted to say something. "If you hurry up I might just tell you something interesting," Marik calls back to him helping Ryou to spring himself forward to follow Marik.

* * *

"Me. Jealous," Atemu found his voice again, "you've got to be kidding me, look at me and then look at you. What do I have to be jealous about?" Atemu put on his infamous smug smirk on glaring into the mischievous lilac eyes of Malik Ishtar.

"I have the one thing that you've wanted for over three thousand years," Malik replies just as smug.

Atemu's eyes widened, "and what would that be exactly?" he asked trying not to seem bothered. Malik's face became dark as the mischievous glint in his eyes turn malicious. Malik got real close to Atemu's face, he would have back up somemore but he found himself stuck between a wall and hard place.

"You wanted him back then, and you still want him now," Malik cooed. Atemu hands balled into fists as he growled at Malik.

"What would you know about me," he asked lowly.

"Really…" Malik lets the question hang as he pulls back. He abruptly turns to Bakura who is leaned up against the wall watching. "Nothing from you thief king," he states.

Bakura pushes himself off the wall and walks over to Malik, he stares down at him in an intimidating manor. Malik continues to look at him eyes half lidded and bored. "What do you know exactly?" he asks darkly.

"Atemu and Yugi aren't the only ones with a past here," Malik points at Bakura," you and I have history here aswell." Malik lets the words sink into the two men, Bakura slowly glares harder at him while Atemu's eyes grow wider slowly. Bakura was about to say something when a shy voice cuts in.

"Pardon me," everyone's eyes turn to see Kira standing in the middle of the hallway in her maid outfit. She looks between Malik and Bakura then focuses on Atemu. "You father wishes to see you in his study." Atemu nods and she bows taking her leave. Atemu gives both men glare before he excuses himself.

"What do you know," Bakura hisses as he pushes Malik up against the wall hand on his throat. Malik struggled against his grip and tried to bite at his hand. Bakura smirk devilishly as he watched him struggle.

"Thief-cough- King," he gagged out. Bakura's smirk turned into a frown and he left Malik fall to the floor in a heap as he held his now red throat.

"So you at least know who you are dealing with," he crossed his arms.

"Do you still hate him?" Malik asked. Bakura returned his gaze to see Malik staring him down from his spot on the floor.

He snorted, "Of course not. Why should I let that ass ruin two of my lives, my world doesn't revolve around him."

"Then why are you here," Malik cut in sharply. Bakura glared even harder at him if possible.

"That's…" he paused and turned away, "none of your business."

He starts to walk down the hall to where Atemu had disappeared along with maid. Malik gets up to his knees calling out to Bakura, "is it?" he asked. Bakura paused for moment before turning back to look at Malik.

"What are you getting at?" he now looks at Malik suspiciously. He was beginning to think that letting Atemu go on this dig with the Ishtar's was becoming more and more dangerous.

"Oi Bakura," Marik's voice boomed down the hallway. Both Malik and Bakura look to the two approaching men. "We have problems," he says once they regroup.

"How so," Bakura asks returning to his indifferent state.

"Their royal majesties know that we have guests," Marik says.

"Well aren't you **full** of information," Malik sarcastically says lifting himself off the floor before the other notice where he was. Marik was about to snap a smartass remark when he was interrupted by Ryou.

"He believes that Yugi ran into Nefer in the gardens and she handed him over to Atemu's father Aken," Ryou stops the upcoming bickering of the two Egyptians.

"Shit!" Bakura and Malik let out.

"We have to find Yugi now!" Malik says to Bakura.

"No we need to inform Atemu," Bakura says the two share a small glaring battle.

"What is he your mommy, you can't do one thing without him," Malik starts Bakura opens his mouth to respond but Malik made sure to cut him off. "You are man aren't you?" This question made Bakura visibly seethe.

"Fine," says trough gritted teeth, " we will go find the chibi."

Ryou leaned over to whisper to Marik. "Is it just me or does Malik seem to have a way to get under Kura's skin?"

Marik gives him his chester cat grin again. "Kura, eh," Ryou blushed at the statement and fidgets uncomfortably. "Yes he does," he pauses to lick his lips as he stares at Maliks ass, "and I find it delicious." Ryou gave him a blushing glare.

"What are you blushing about," Malik asked Ryou but glared at Marik who only gives him a lick of his lips and a wicked grin in return. Bakura snorted again and started walking off, everyone eventually followed leaving many unanswered questions.

* * *

"You called for me father," Atemu droned as he closed the door to his fathers study behind him. Atemu looked up to see the back of a black leather swivel chair.

"Have a seat," his father hands points out from behind the black leather to a chair. Atemu glides over to the chair and sits down. They sit there in silence, Atemu feels his skin becoming hot and damp as beads of sweat start to form on the back of his neck.

He rubs his neck uncomfortably, "Father-"

"Silence," he hisses. He swings his chair around to show his son the full extent of anger as he gets up and stomps towards him from behind his desk. Atemu freezes in on the spot until a load slap is heard and Atemu's face is thrown harshly to the side.

Atemu slowly turns back to his father raising a hand to his stinging red cheek. "Father-,"

"You dare disobey me," he hissed again.

"What," Atemu asks.

"You brought him here didn't you?" he asks a crazy tone to his voice, Atemu was now more than confused. "That accursed child, you brought him here," Aken now points to his confused son.

"I don't understand," Atemu said trying to slide out of his seat and giving a quick glances to the door looking for any chance to bolt away from his obviously derange father.

"You know everything don't you?" Aken asked. "He told you everything that happened didn't he, he's the one that's been telling you all along," he now mumbles to himself. Atemu finally stands up when his father turns away from him.

"Who are you talking about?" Atemu asks approaching his father. Questioning his own sanity at the action. He should be running away from the man not walking towards him, but he was curious, a dangerously kind of curious.

Aken abruptly turn the upper half of his body to look at his son and crazy kind of grin on face. It made Atemu stop in his tracks for sure. "Why Heba, of course."

Atemu's breath hitched in his throat, he knows…..

END CHAPTER..

* * *

**Rose: I hope that you are confused in good way, the story is simple so this is my twist to it. But just to be sure I will tell you the things that I don't want you to be confused about, Bakura does like Ryou.. or will I'm still working on that. You all should know by now that Bakura is the reincarnation of the Theif king and Malik the slave boy, both Pharaoh Atemu wronged in his previous life time. Also I hope that I set up the stage properly for a Malik and Atemu love rivalry. If I did not, let me know because that is the main strategical point in this chapter. **

**Lyger: Babe your making this boring…**

**Rose: Look you my openers and closers are for laughs even if the chapter is serious but I it doesn't seem that people like them or well read them (except Keep it rollen') since I only had one response to my question from the previous chapter.**

**Lyger: And what questions was that dear?**

**Rose: Should Yugi and Atemu get together in the end instead of my original plan to make this a one sided story?**

**Lyger: Shit… do you even know how your own brain works.**

**Rose: Still trying to figure that one out….ANYWAY I would to thank the guest that read my question and answered my question, like I said the your answers wont change the main flow of the story just the ending which I haven't decided on yet anyway. I might just start adding some spoilers at the end to see if you guys are paying attention –winks-**

**Lyger: No! Don't believe her, she plays o-silenced- **

**Rose: Also I would think all the people that have reviewed this story so far Thank you for your encouraging support –bows- Alright Boyz you know what to do.**

**Cast: PLEASE REVIEW :3  
**

**Nefer: Hey! I'm a girl!**

**Rose: lol**


End file.
